Here be Pirates Book 1
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Danny and Rapunzel both dream of going out to sea to get away from their horrible home. Luckily, they meet a band of pirates who can take them out there. Danny soon learns to accept these pirates as his new family when he gets to know them. And he also learns of the danger out on the sea. Jackunzel and Mericcup Rating T to M
1. One

**I decided to start on a new story. Please note that I will try to continue the other ones. This one I thought I get started on because I felt in the mood. :3 Please note this story will have rated M scenes in later chapters. I will warn you when they do. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey boy! Come clean these tables up! Move it!"

"Yes sir." A boy hurried with a damp towel to wipe down the empty tables that were just occupied not mere moments ago. He wanted to avoid a rambling from his boss for the moment.

The bar was somehow more busy than usual that evening. But the young boy shouldn't be so surprised. He should feel lucky that it was steady because if it wasn't, he would not have a job. He needed this job anyway to save up money. That still did not stop him from dreaming of doing something else. After all, he hoped to save up enough currency to take with him so he can go on a ship.

The young teenager, Danny he was called, wanted very much to achieve this goal since he had one certain thing on his mind. He wouldn't do this job in the first place if he didn't need the money so bad. He was living in a town called the lower Corona that was considered a little run down by some standards. He was born here so it was home to an extent. It had its share of problems but that wasn't the reason he wanted to leave so badly. Most of the land was called Corona and it had a small kingdom that was ruled by a really cranky old lady named Gothel. Her ruling was one of the major reasons this place wasn't exactly in tip top shape.

"Hey I need a refill here!" A man ordered from another table.

"Coming!" Danny shouted and taking a mug from the main counter, he hurried as quickly as he could to the already drunken sailor.

"So, I suppose the old queen Gothel is still haven't given up yet huh?" One of the men at table questioned to his companions while Danny refilled their cups.

"No. That old lady sure is desperate even though she's been searching for a few years now. She's convinced her flower is still in town." Danny suddenly froze at this exchange and taking notice of his scared expression, the drunken man snickered, "What's wrong boy? You afraid of old queen Gothel?"

"What? No way!" Danny shook his head and turned to walk away quickly. He could hear the harsh laughter behind him,

"I say he is. His face turned just about as pale as his hair." One of them said before more laughter was heard. This only made the teenager to roll his emerald eyes. It was true his hair was a strange hair color; it was pure snow white. But he was telling the truth; he wasn't afraid of the ruler of this island. What he was more concerned with is the fact she hadn't given up on searching for this "flower."

He didn't have time to dwell on this because…

"Hey kid! We have paying customers and they'll leave unless you move your lazy ass!"

…his job demanded his full attention.

"Got it." Danny sighed rubbing his white hair and went about his business.

By the time midnight had nearly rolled around, Danny had just got done washing the dishes. He was achy and above all exhausted. As he put the last dish away, his boss came up, "All right kid, good work. Here's your pay." The burly man set a small bag that held some gold coins.

"Thanks." Danny accepted without another thought. He was too tired to make any remarks anyway.

"I'll see you in two days. Get some rest, boy. You've had a long night." Despite his hard exterior, his boss seemed a little genuine concern for him.

"I will, thanks again." Danny managed to nod and he made his way to the door.

He may be on the point of collapsing but he had to make it home first. One other thing this poor kingdom was suffering from was the crime rate. And the streets were crawling with thieves and rapists. The very few innocent citizens had to be careful if they should dare take a midnight stroll. Where he lived, he had to go past quite a few streets just to get home safely. Furthermore, he had to make sure no one was following.

Luckily, Danny had something most humans did not. He had the ability to turn invisible or intangible for an extended period of time. He was low on energy so he would had to use his special power only on emergency. He was grateful for this power since he could come and go without being seen. He couldn't be sure if he was born with it or something. He didn't remember. The only thing he did know was he made sure no one knew of this. It was already bad enough most folks around find him to be peculiar. At least he was ignored for the most the point.

Danny shifted his eyes down the streets and considered himself fortunate to know that there was no one prowling the streets. At least this one as far as he was concerned because he still had more streets to go down. Ignoring his aching feet, and placing the bag within the folds of his white shirt, he started to walk in one direction towards his destination.

Twenty minutes went by and he was out of town into a small forest. Danny looked behind his shoulder to make sure there was no one on his track. He breathed out in relief to know he was considered auspicious tonight. He carefully pushed away some thick shrubbery that was in the way of a small cliff side which would have been invisible to the naked eye due to the trees. But a small hole was revealed and it was large enough to admit one person at a time. Danny ducked down and made sure that the thick bushes were covering the hole before he continued his trek.

He made it to the other side of the tiny cave and was relieved to see a small cottage standing near a cliff. His home was one of the best because it looked out on the ocean and it was peaceful looking. He walked over and stopped at the foot of the door. He paused for a moment before he knocked on the door. For a moment, there was silence. Finally a female voice asked from inside,

"Who's there?"

"Danny, a boy with white hair and can turn invisible when he wants to. And he has a very good friend he looks up to like an older sister. Her name is Rapunzel."

The door opened to reveal a very pretty seventeen year old girl with very long blonde hair and spring green eyes. She was at the moment dressed in her pink and purple nightgown but it was clear she had been waiting up for him.

"Danny!" she said and hugged him close.

Danny welcomed her hug with ease and she helped him get inside before shutting the door quickly, "Sorry I'm late, but we were slammed as heck." He said and gave out a loud yawn to emphasize his point.

Rapunzel frowned in concern, "That busy?" she asked and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yep. But I guess I was lucky. Got paid a decent amount." Danny took out the bag and had all the gold fall out on the table beside him. He counted it and smiled to see he was paid more than he thought. This was certainly one step closer to getting on a ship.

"That's good to hear." Rapunzel returned with a bowl of steaming soup and set it on the table. Danny glanced up and observed the girl for a moment. That's when he remembered the discussion between the drunken sailors. His smile disappeared and Rapunzel noticed it right away, "What's wrong?"

"Well, apparently Gothel hasn't given up yet on…looking for you." He could never lie to the girl he had come to love like his own family.

"Oh." Rapunzel immediately looked down at her long golden hair.

If Danny was strange for having the ability to be invisible, Rapunzel was in the same position. Her hair wasn't ordinary. Minus the fact it was super long that it dragged on the floor a couple of feet, it also healed the sick or injured. A few years back before Danny knew Rapunzel, the young girl was actually a princess to Corona.

Her mother nearly died while she was still pregnant with Rapunzel. Luckily a magical flower that was from the sun itself was given to the queen and she was healed. Then her daughter was born with magical blonde hair.

Unfortunately, an old greedy woman by the name of Gothel appeared and offered to be the baby's nanny. The king and queen agreed but they later died for unknown reasons when Rapunzel was only six years old. Because the little girl was too young to rule, Gothel took over the throne. The young princess then found herself under the rule of Gothel. The woman treated her horribly and only used her hair for her own gain. Rapunzel soon was miserable and wanted to escape from her prison.

When she turned twelve, she managed to escape the castle. She wasn't sure of where to go or where to hide for that matter. She had heard of ships come and go on the port and she figured she can have better luck there. But she bumped into Danny. The little boy was rather strange looking with his white hair. Then again, she had hair that healed anyone.

Maybe it was fate that brought them together. Danny was only ten at the time. Even before Rapunzel came into his life, he had one goal: he wanted to find his missing father. When he was very small, his father went up and left him and his mother. The only thing he left behind was a strange upside down pyramid necklace he entrusted to his one and only son. Danny kept a hold of it and never let anyone touch it. His mom had hoped her husband would return someday but she would never see that day. Danny's mother was killed by a thief who came into the house uninvited. She only managed to save her son by hiding him within a hidden wall before she tried to defend herself. The young boy was only eight at the time and he could only watch in utter horror that his mother died at her own expense.

The thief got away and Danny cried over his mother's body until a few neighbors came in. His mother's body was buried and since he had no other family members to take care of him, Danny ran away. He found an abandoned cabin on the cliff and decided to live there. Despite the sorrow of losing his mother, he still had to eat so he had no choice but to steal on the streets. It was every man or child for themselves. But the young boy hardly ever stole anything before. Most of the time he got caught when he first started out. He eventually figured out of how he could easily swipe bread or meats; especially when it came to using his invisible power. The one thing he swore was that he only stole food and also from anyone who can afford it.

The day he met Rapunzel, Danny was stealing more bread. However, the baker managed to spot him and catch up to him. The poor boy felt confident enough to not be invisible; big mistake, "This will teach you not to steal from me you little brat!" the baker kicked Danny one last time before walking back to his bakery. He had given him a harsh beating to the point the white haired boy could barely move.

He coughed up some blood and crawled into the alley to avoid the laughter and stares he was getting. He started crying which he did sometimes on an occasion. That's when he felt a presence beside him. He glanced up through his tear filled eyes and saw a young girl with super long blonde hair looking down at him with great concern.

"You okay?" she asked and Danny quickly tried to crawl away from her, "No, I won't hurt you. I can help you." She tried to reassure him and she leaned down beside him.

"How can you help you? Who are you?" Danny demanded with a harsh glare. Instead of answering his questions she simply replied with a question of her own,

"Do you know a place we can go in private?"

Danny wasn't sure if she was trying to trick him. But her spring green eyes only held kindness. His glare faltered a little and he could see she wasn't trying to mess with him. She looked open and honest. Not to mention she was dressed in what appeared to be some royal purple and pink dress. Really odd. Finally he nodded and she helped him to his feet. Making sure no one was following them, they hurried to the hidden cabin Danny lived in. Once inside safely, Rapunzel made way to wrap her long hair around the young boy's body.

"What are you doing?" he questioned warily.

"Trust me." She gave him a smile and began to sing quietly. What happened next made Danny's eyes widen in utter shock. The girl's blonde hair began to glow brightly. The young boy could only watch in surprise as he felt a warmth go through him and as if by magic, the pain went away in an instant. Finally, she took away her hair and gave him a gentle smile, "There, all better."

Danny glanced down and saw all the bruises and any past injuries was gone! He frantically searched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this whole thing. Not a single trace of where he had been hurt was to be found. He looked up at the girl with the strange hair, "How did you do that?" he questioned in utter amazement.

"For as long as I can remember." Was her only reply and she glanced off to the side.

"Um, I'm Danny. Who are you?" he finally said and was starting to warm up to her.

"I'm…Rapunzel." She replied hesitantly and Danny's eyes widen again.

"Rapunzel? As in Princess Rapunzel?" Danny now understood why she worse such fancy looking clothes. She was the princess of Corona.

"Was. I ran away."

"What? Why?" Danny questioned and was taken aback to see tears form in Rapunzel's eyes.

"Because my step mother is a cruel, CRUEL woman and she took over my parents throne after they died. I don't want to go back there ever again. Please don't send me away!" she pleaded once she turned back to him. She was on the brink of begging and he could see that she was scared he would take her back to the palace.

"I won't." He said to calm her fears.

"Huh?" Rapunzel questioned to make sure she heard right.

"Don't worry, I won't make you go back. I can tell you wouldn't lie. I heard rumors of how bad Gothel is. I promise I will make sure she never finds you. I live alone here anyway and no one but me knows about this place so it's okay." Danny explained and gave her a smile, "Plus since you helped me, I thought I help you."

Rapunzel gave him a smile and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" Danny returned the hug and he, for the first time, actually felt happy and not alone.

Once it had become clear that Rapunzel was to be staying, Danny had to make adjustments. For starters, it was clear that the once princess was not to go to town anymore. When he went back out to see if he can grab some food for himself and her, he found tons and tons of guards searching everywhere on the streets. He was even stopped by a few and they always asked where the princess was. Danny of course denied that he had seen such a blonde girl and would go about his business. He still had to be extra careful now since if the guards caught him stealing, they would arrest him on the spot.

Luckily, it turned out that Rapunzel was able to adjust. She proved to be a very good friend. She fixed up the cottage to the point it was comfortable to live in. Danny was never tidy since he kept the place a mess. But he still helped her out into making things organized. She could even cook and clean. Even though Rapunzel couldn't go to town to buy anything, she found a few berry bushes near the cottage and used that to make various foods for both her and Danny.

But the two couldn't live on berries forever and stealing food was getting harder and harder to do. Rapunzel then proved something that will help the two in their dire needs. She could make paintings. It was one thing she was never allowed to do back at the palace. Danny eagerly got her some paints and paper and she made beautiful paintings that seem to come to life. With these, he would sell them for good money and use that money to actually buy food.

For five years, it had been the two of them living in the hidden cottage no one knew about. Danny and Rapunzel became close like brother and sister. The guards searching for the princess soon died down but there was always at least a few who were scheduled to go about the town. Rapunzel would still continue to make her paintings for Danny to sell, but he soon decided that he needed a job. Lady Luck gave him a smile when he turned fourteen. A bar that sold beers and all kinds of alcohol to sailors and soldiers alike was looking for a helping hand. Danny took it right away for he was determined to get on a boat and find his father.

He told Rapunzel of this dream and she was supportive of it, "I really hope you find your father, Danny. He's probably out there somewhere." She told him with an encouraging smile. Despite some bleak times, Rapunzel always managed to remain optimistic. Danny came to cherish that and he always smiled whenever she did.

And now, here they were; one step closer to that goal. Rapunzel wanted to go with Danny of course for she had come to love him very much. They were about that age where they are no longer little kids. And Gothel still was set on finding the long lost princess.

"Don't worry, Punz, from what I count, we're not that far off of going on a ship together and sailing away." Danny said placing the coins back in the bag and getting up to set it in the secret compartment that held all the money he had been saving.

Rapunzel watched him walk over to a wall near the front door of their cottage. He knelt down and opened up a small door. This place was large enough to hold bags of money. Inside it were quite a few from the years of saving up.

"I can only hope. I know Gothel is getting impatient each year. It does make me wonder how long it will be before her guards find the secret hole and this cottage." Rapunzel thought aloud and shuddered at the possibility should what she said happened.

Danny closed the door and turned back to her, "Don't think that, ever. I always make sure no one finds out about this place. It's why I'm glad to have this invisibility power. And even if Gothel manages to find us, I will just use an ectoray in her face." He glanced down at his closed fist that started to glow green. One other strange power he had was the ability to blast things with a beam which he called an ectoray. Rapunzel had seen Danny angry only a couple of times. And she swore to herself that he even his eyes glowed brightly when he was very furious.

She sighed and nodded, "You're right. I just can't help but worry that's all."

"I'm not surprised. But like I said, don't worry. Hopefully with another two months, we should have enough money to get us off this place." Danny stood up and walked back to where Rapunzel was sitting. As he started to eat his hot soup, he thought over of how he was going to get Rapunzel on board a ship. Everyone would probably recognize her despite the five year gap she had been missing. Not to mention she was the only blonde with such long hair.

"Danny, I wanted to show you something." Her voice brought him out of his pondering thoughts and he turned to watch her go off in the small room she used as her personal bedroom. She then returned with a bundle, "I've been working on this just in case we're able to finally go." She held out the bundle and Danny saw it was a dark purple cloak. He fingered the fabric and could see all the stiches made within. He could tell Rapunzel had been working on this for a couple of years now.

"Really nice Rapunzel. This will definitely help you get onboard without any guards seeing you. But what about your hair?" He pointed to her locks in question and she only smiled,

"I just have to braid it up that's all. I think I managed to do it by myself several times while you were away." She answered and tugged on the long strands.

"Let's hope so." Danny said with a sigh and Rapunzel smiled even more,

"I also made you something." She rushed back into her room and returned with something else in her arms, "Here. I thought you might need new ones."

Danny was surprised to see Rapunzel had made him a new white shirt, some black pants, a belt, and new boots, "Wow, thanks Punz. I guess my old clothes are really getting…" he glanced down and finally took notice of how badly torn his old clothes were. Despite Rapunzel always washing them with care, they were at the brink of becoming rags.

"Kind of, yeah. Now come on, put them on!" Rapunzel was eager to see the new clothes she made to be seen on the boy she looked to like a brother.

"Okay, hold on!" Danny said waving his arms and stood up. He took the new clothes and walked to his room. He may have lived with Rapunzel for a while now, but he was still rather modest. In other words, he wasn't exactly comfortable walking around in the nude in front of her.

He soon had his new clothes on and he looked into the tiny mirror beside his bed. He smiled to see he looked much better. He fingered the pendent his father had given to him so many years ago. Rapunzel had asked about it and he simply replied it was from his father's. Since then, she never asked about it again. She always respected his personal space. He sighed rubbing his white hair and walked back out.

"Wow you look so handsome Danny!" Rapunzel said clapping her hands.

"Give me a break. All you did was give me new clothes." Danny waved her compliment away and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"But you do! I even got you a new band for your hair." Rapunzel held up a black band and motioned for Danny to sit in front of her.

He grumbled but only because he knew Rapunzel wanted to comb his long white hair. His hair was long enough to be in a ponytail which is how he kept it. By the time the two went to bed, it was nearly two in the morning. Danny was glad he had no work tomorrow. He could relax and spend time with Rapunzel. That night he dreamed about actually sailing out on the open sea. He seriously hoped he would find his father soon enough.


	2. Two

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I introduced some more characters and I hope to keep this story original as possible as well. If anyone has any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask away. I can only hope you all enjoy this story. I'll try to keep updating it. And a heads up, PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. If anyone simply comes onto this story and just demand I update my other stories, that only pisses me off. Be patient. All my stories will eventually get updated.**

* * *

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" a strong Scottish accent female voice shouted that could be heard from across the sea.

On a very large ship, standing out on the main deck was a young woman about at least sixteen. She was one of those types that would be hard to miss. Her wild red hair was one of the things that got her noticed. Her sharp dark blue eyes were darting about like a hawk searching for prey. Her slightly tan skin made it hard for anyone to see the freckles upon her round face. She wore sea captain clothes and at that moment, her boot was tapping impatiently on the floor boards.

"Yeah Captain Merida?" A male voice answered from behind her.

She turned to face a skinny young man. He was rather small for his age despite him being only seventeen. He had brown hair that fell over his head like a mop and he had intelligent green eyes. He had more freckles then she did, but like her, his tan skin made it hard to see that. He wore simple green shirt with a brown vest, dark brown trousers, one boot and his left leg was actually just a peg leg. His name was Hiccup Haddock, the Captain Merida's right hand man and second in command of the ship. And not so secretly, her boyfriend.

"There ye are and 'bout time too. Listen, I need to call a meeting with the main staff, so I need you to find Carrie while I look fer Frost." Merida said in a business like tone.

Hiccup frowned, "Uh why, dare I ask?" he questioned and he really hoped the red head won't yell at him for asking.

Merida rolled her eyes, "You'll see. Now find that sister of yours, will ya? Frost shouldn't be hard ta find." Without another word, she turned and walked off towards bow of the ship.

Hiccup sighed and too turned to do what Merida asked him to. They had been out at sea for about a month now. Maybe Merida was having second thoughts about this mission they were sent on? Whatever the case was, he decided to trust his captain. He always had. He wasn't in love with her for no reason. Hiccup paused for a moment to think of where Carrie could be at this moment. He thought it over and decided he may have a clue. He went down below deck and could hear laughing from afar. He smirked and knew that laughing anywhere. He turned the corner and saw what would be a strange sight to any man except for him. A young girl at least sixteen was playing with a really large black dragon.

The girl was of course strange herself. She had wavy blue hair tied back in a ponytail and bright pink eyes. Her skin was rather pale as well and she always wore something white and blue. What was even stranger was she and Hiccup were actually brother and sister. According their father, Carrie actually used to be a brunette herself with brown eyes. But when she was only three, she got into an accident out at sea that nearly took her life away. Luckily her father managed to rescue her and restore her back to health. It cost her of course for she had gained a strange ability to control water itself and her hair and eyes changed color. Despite the weird outlook she had, she and Hiccup were always close as any sibling could get. Not to mention Hiccup too was about as strange as she was. The dragon she was playing with was his considered his companion.

Hiccup and Carrie are Vikings and they were supposed to be mortal enemies to dragons. But Hiccup saw he couldn't kill the night fury he took down and thus found dragons were not as horrible as everyone labeled them to be. The night fury, Toothless Hiccup called him, was about as friendly as any dragon could be. He was loyal to Hiccup and Carrie as well. His left tail fin was missing when Hiccup shot him out of the sky. But the clever Viking made another tail to allow the dragon to fly once more. Now the three managed to find their way onto Merida's ship and have been part of the crew for some time now.

"Carrie? Toothless? I think playtime is about over." Hiccup announced which caused Carrie to groan.

"Killjoy much, Hiccup? I mean seriously, Toothless and I were just getting started." Carrie rebutted but she stood up the same. She adjusted her necklace which was a gift from her mother when she was still a baby. Of course, her and Hiccup's mother disappeared for unknown reasons.

"I doubt it. I think Toothless would have taken it easy on you." Hiccup pointed out and saw the night fury in question roll his green eyes and made his way to lay down in his favorite spot.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked and followed her older brother back up to the upper deck.

"Captain Merida is asking us for a meeting." Was Hiccup's reply and the girl gave him a look.

"Uh why? I thought at our last meeting we knew what was going to happen?" she said and Hiccup in turned shrugged,

"That's what I thought. But I guess to her, she wanted to get a few more things clear. Maybe Jack forgot about it."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Carrie added in her own thought while laughing.

"Frost! Jack Frost! Where the heck are ye?" Merida shouted while she marched about on the ship. She had hoped to find the man she was looking for easy. Turns out, he had other things in mind; and that was to hide from her, "Look if ye don't come out, I'm gonna shoot ye with an arrow! And I mean it!"

"You called, Captain?" a deep male voice called from above. Merida glanced up and now knew where Jack Frost had been hiding the whole time; up in the crows nest.

"What do ye think, ye idjiot? Get yer lazy ass down here now! We got a meeting!" Merida shouted and folded her arms waiting for Jack to get down.

A sigh was heard before a slim figure got up and made his way down to the deck. He was tall young man about seventeen in age with a slender yet slightly muscled body. He had white hair and blue eyes that always held a flicker of mischief. He was also very handsome and his playful smirk along with his pale skin seemed to make it even more so. He was considered a lady's man and most girls would usually swoon from just seeing him. He wore a simple blue shirt with brown trousers and no boots. He never liked wearing shoes for he felt he could get anywhere without them on. In his hand was a staff and he kept it with him at all times.

His backstory was considered a big mystery since no one knew where he had come from. Truth be told, he didn't know himself. He had been on the run for as long as he could remember. He was lucky to come across Merida who had been looking for a crew back when he still lived in Burgess. It had been a couple of years since he was hired to come aboard.

"Another meeting? What for?" Jack questioned as he pretended to be bored already.

"Ye'll see if ye come." Merida gave a sharp reply and began to walk towards the main headquarters.

Merida was usually irritated by Jack. She was one of the few women to not care about how handsome or charming he was. But despite their arguments, they were considered good friends at the most point. Jack enjoyed teasing her but knew better to not get on her bad side. He was so glad fiery girls like Merida were not his type. He mentally sighed and made his way to follow his captain.

Once the two were in the main meeting room, Hiccup and Carrie were already there waiting, "Took you two long enough?" Carrie joked and started tugging on a loose strand of her hair.

"Blame Frost. Now I called you three because I have some concerns I wanted to discuss." Merida got down to business.

"What's that? I thought the original plan was that we all go into Corona, get supplies, and be on our way?" Hiccup recalled the last time they all had this discussion.

"We were, however, I have been reading into the town of Corona and it seems the place is ruled over by an old witch." Merida started to go through her shelves that held her books and maps.

"A witch? You can't be serious." Jack put in his own thought and leaned against the wall.

"Not that kinda witch, you oaf! Just some cranky woman who is a terrible ruler." Merida rebutted and finally found the map she was looking for.

"Just out of curiosity but what does that have to do with anything?" Carrie questioned with a small frown.

"This woman is said to have a deep secret. According to rumors, she's been looking for a princess who was supposed to be the heir to Corona. However, the girl disappeared and this woman, Gothel as she is called, has had her soldiers looking for her for a few years now. If that's the case, visitors are not exactly welcomed. Or at least in our case, pirates could be arrested on the spot." Merida turned and laid out a map to show the island of Corona.

Corona was medium size island that was large enough to hold a decent kingdom along with a sizeable town, "That would mean getting supplies isn't going to be easy?" Hiccup questioned to make sure he got what Merida was saying. Once he got a confirmed nod, he let out a sigh, "Well that's just great."

"So that means our last plan will have to be…?" Jack trailed off on his question but he could see where Merida was going with this,

"Changed," Merida finished and sighed while looking over the map, "That's why I'm going to need only two of us to go into Corona, get what we need, and then get out. The last thing I want is have some wanna be queen want our heads just because she thinks lowly of pirates."

"And who are you sending in for this dangerous mission?" Carrie asked and Merida glanced to look her straight in the eye,

"You and Frost."

"What!" Jack, Carrie, and Hiccup all chorused.

"Are you nuts, Merida? Why my sister and Jack?" Hiccup questioned as he felt his protective instincts for his sister start up.

"Because Jack and Carrie are the fastest of us. Not to mention they can easily sneak in and out." Merida responded calmly.

"But we stick out like sore thumbs, Merida. I don't know if you noticed but Jack and I have really strange hair colors that no normal human beings have." Carrie said with a weak chuckle while pointing at her hair and then at Jack.

"Hey, I thought you liked my hair color." Jack said with a playful pout.

"I do! Who said I didn't?" Carrie immediately retorted and only got the strange white haired youth to laugh,

"Relax, Carrie, I know." He gave her a wink which caused her to giggle softly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He had seen how Jack would flirt with Carrie on an occasion even though both insisted they only saw each other as just friends.

"Focus you two!" Merida said a little sharply and once she had all their attention again, she cleared her throat to get back on track, "Now I know ye two have strange appearances. However, once we get ye both to dress as what the Coronas would wear, neither of you would have a problem walking about as far as I am concerned. From what I heard, Corona isn't the biggest judgmental of the kingdoms. Ye might get some looking at ye."

"I don't know, Merida. I usually trust you on your plans but I'm not so sure of having Carrie and Jack go in there by themselves." Hiccup spoke up in concern.

"Are you worried that I might get hurt, Hiccup?" Carrie questioned, a frown set on her face as she gave her older brother a look.

"Maybe. Come on, Carrie, we never been to Corona. And hearing of how badly it's ruled by some horrible woman, who knows how the crime rate is."

"So? We've meet far worse people and have seen really terrible places. Besides I can take care of myself." Carrie pointed out in which Hiccup merely frowned.

"And if anyone dares try to hurt her, Hic, you can be sure I won't let that happen." Jack added in his own comment, "Carrie's like a little sister to me so I'll be sure to help her out if she needs it."

Hiccup wanted to argue but he could see it would be no use, "You're really stubborn, Carrie." He finally said and she smirked,

"I could say the same thing about you."

Merida smiled, "Then it's settled. We should probably began making preparations when we land on Corona." She said and glanced back down at the map with her friends following her gaze.

"Looking at this island, it would be a good idea if we don't go to the main port. I suggest we hide our ship around here…" Hiccup pointed to a small cove on the left side of Corona, "I can have Toothless drop Carrie and Jack there and when they are done, they can come back to that same location."

"Might be a good idea. We just have to make sure no one knows we are there. Plus who knows what else we might hear. Wasn't there some rumors at all about what this secret Gothel is hiding?" Jack glanced over at his friends.

Merida stood up straight while she pondered, "Not much. She's got it really hush, hush. But according to a few sailors, it might have something to do with the princess that disappeared." She finally replied.

"Maybe the princess disappeared because she wanted to get away from Gothel? Hearing how horrible the woman is, I wouldn't be surprised." Carrie added in her own thought.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Hiccup nodded in agreement and shifted his green eyes back to his captain, "How long will it be before we reach Corona?"

"With the winds be on our side, it should take us just another two days. We might as well get ourselves ready once we arrive." Merida replied and Hiccup, Carrie, and Jack all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Still no sign of her, Your Majesty." The soldier dared to say as he bowed down. He tried hard not to allow his voice to tremble.

A woman with black curly hair had her back turned to him for the moment. She saw staring out the window that looked down at the town below. There was silence and the solider dared to peek with one eye. Everyone all feared her and that's why no one dared question her orders. Of course, he and his fellow soldiers have tried to find this princess not because they were ordered to, but also because they hoped she would put an end to Gothel's cruel ruling. But that hope was really small since Rapunzel probably won't be able to stand up to Gothel. Not to mention, quite a few soldiers didn't mind the woman's rules.

"I see. She certainly has hidden well from me for so many years." Gothel's voice was quiet but still rather sharp. The solider could tell the false Queen was on the brink of yelling.

"We have searched the entire island. For all we know, she could have taken a ship and disappeared a long time ago." He clamped his mouth shut in fear he may have talked too much. Gothel hated mumbling and she turned to glare at him. Her silver eyes seem to pierce right through him and he looked down.

"No. She's still here." Her response was a surprising one. He finally had enough courage to look up.

"What do you mean?"

"Ships coming in and out of Corona are impossible since the only thing that is supposed to come is trade good ships and cargo. Transporting ships are something I have forbidden. No visitors are allowed unless I wish it. And anyone trying to get off the island is also against my law. Even if the princess managed to get on a ship, I made sure everyone in town knows of what she looks like.

"Furthermore, I have a feeling she is hiding right now. I knew you and your worthless fellow soldiers can't simply find her. I only send you out on the streets to keep an eye out for her. Eventually, she will mess up and show herself soon enough. Once she does, you are to arrest her and bring her back here."

The soldier gulped silently and was worried of what Gothel had in mind for Rapunzel, "Y-yes, Your Majesty." He got up quickly and turned to walk out the door.

Gothel watched him go before looking back out the window. For five years, that little whiny princess had managed to keep out of her sight. She had a feeling she found someone who is willing to help her out and keep her hidden. The false Queen could have easily had her soldiers rampage the city and torture answers out of the citizens. But that's now how she worked. After all, if she did such a cruel thing, the townsfolk would probably go against her. She wanted to avoid any mistake. She already did by allowing Rapunzel to escape. Not to mention she was considered a patient woman for she knew it was only a matter of time before Rapunzel did mess up and make her whereabouts known.

"You will mess up, my flower. One of these days you will. And when you do, you will forever regret keeping me waiting for five years." Gothel whispered and smiled evilly at the night sky.


	3. Three

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know it's a little slow paced, but trust me, it will pick up. Now, I might as well saying something regarding about Carrie. I know she's an OC of mine, but let me just say she will play an important role in this. Also, she and Danny are not going to be together. If you guys look on my bio and see Here Be Pirates Book 2, you will see why. I hope to show you guys that she is her own person and not some OC I inserted here for shits and giggles. I never insert characters that won't play an important role in stories. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Merida's keen eyes spotted the upcoming land ahead over the ocean's line. She kept her hands steady upon the wheel that steered her ship. The winds were blowing well today and with the rising sun, it was clear that they will reach their destination before noon. She hoped this was considered good luck. After all, they will need it. She remembered her mother telling her tales of how fate had certain ways of leading people. One of her favorites was called The Will'o the Wisps.

Now that she had grown up and had her own ship, she could probably choose her own fate. She left home for very good reasons and considered herself lucky to have such a loyal crew at her side. She knew her mother was probably worried but she had to remind herself that it was her fault for making her own daughter leave. It made her snort at the irony that the only reason she even left was because her mom, Queen Elinor wanted Merida to marry a suitor. And she told her mother straight up at that she wanted to be free of any man.

Present time, she was in love with someone who was actually supposed to be her enemy. Her people and the Vikings were considered enemies. Merida was always told by her father King Fergus that Vikings were nothing but troublemakers, blood thirsty scavengers. Hiccup joked that Fergus wasn't far from the point. Merida saw that Hiccup and Carrie were two of the best friends she could ever had. And she fell in love with Hiccup when she saw what a good guy he was. With his help, they put together an unlikely crew for the ship called The Night Fury Wisp. The past couple of years have been fun and adventurous.

"Captain!"

Merida frowned when she was snapped out of her train of thought and looked over to see Carrie come marching up. The younger girl looked rather annoyed. Maybe it was because of what she was wearing?

"What's wrong, Carrie? Don't like the outfit?" Merida asked and tried hard not to laugh at the forming pout on Carrie's face.

"It's not funny! You know I don't move well in dresses! I feel like I'm going to trip in this thing just for taking a step!" Carrie glanced down at the current garment Merida had her wear.

It was a pretty dress being light blue in color and seemed to fit well for Carrie. However, it looked a little long when it came to the actual dress part. To show she wasn't fooling, Carrie grabbed hunks of her skirts and tried to pull them up as best as she could. She barely even got them off the floor.

"Carrie, I don't like wearing dresses as much as you, but you agreed that you can't have anyone staring at you for long periods of time. You already look strange enough as it is. Not counting Frost who is going to be going with you." Merida tried to explain as patiently as she could to Carrie.

"Yeah, it was totally my fault I asked to look the way I am." Came a sarcastic retort that made the captain to chortle. She can definitely see this blue haired girl was like her brother in many ways.

"I'm not saying it is. However, we need to focus on what it is important. Once we make it to Corona, get what we need, we'll be on our way and you'll be out of that dress in no time." Merida hated seeing Carrie looking down.

She was actually the most optimistic of the whole crew. While she did share some of the same sense of sarcasm like Hiccup, Carrie had always tried to be the more cheerful one. Merida found some of her antics annoying at times, but she had come to endear the girl. The only reason she gave Jack more of a hard time was because he pushed her patience on purpose. Carrie knew better then to get on Merida's fire side, although she had trend on those grounds a couple of times. Only of course when the younger girl was questioning on whenever or not she wanted to go through whatever plan the red head had come up with.

Carrie started messing with her long wavy hair, "I guess. It's just feels so uncomfortable!" she let go of the folds she was gripping in her hands and turned to walk back down. She tried to be careful, but she gasped as she ended up stepping on a loose fabric of her dress and she tripped down to the main deck.

"Carrie! You okay?" Merida shouted in concern.

Carrie moaned and slowly sat up while rubbing her sore bottom that had gotten the impact of her clumsy fall, "I'm fine. But my ass would tell you a different story. Crap." She gingerly stood back up and once again headed for her room.

"All right well, you need to put your hair up. We'll be arriving in a half hour." Merida heard a loud groan answer her and she sighed while going back to focusing on the island that was now larger than before.

Hiccup soon joined her and breathed in the morning air before asking, "I thought I heard Carrie. She okay?"

"Fine. Just whining because she has to wear a dress." Merida shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hiccup laughed at this answer, "Well, she's right. She's never been the type to wear lady dresses. Can't blame her for complaining."

"She'll have to get used to it if we want our supplies. Speaking of, is Frost ready?"

Hiccup gulped at this, "Yeah about that…that outfit you picked for him?"

"What about it? Is he wearing it yet? We're nearly upon Corona." Merida glanced at Hiccup and saw the all too familiar look on his face. It meant she wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "Let me guess, he's hoping I forget about it?"

Hiccup was about to respond when a familiar deep raspy voice answered, "Can you read minds, Captain? Because I swear you know what I'm thinking." The two turned to see Jack come walking up with the outfit still in his arms.

"Frost, fer crying out loud! Yer supposed to be dressed by now! At least Carrie is, despite her throwing her little hissy fit! Why don't you?" Merida snapped and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I don't do these kind of suits? I mean really? Why the hell would I wear something like this?" He held up the suit in question in which seemed to be out of its current timeline.

"Because it's the only thing I have and it's your best chance to go by without even being looked at like some freak. Your white hair and pale skin isn't seen around a lot, ya know." Came Merida's sharp reply and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you for your kind words, Captain."

"You're welcome, now get dressed before I make you." Merida ordered and Jack let out a sigh as if she was giving him an endless list of chores. Just as he turned to do his task, she added, "And wear boots, you idjiot. People are gonna think yer some street rat without any shoes on."

"Oh give me a break!"

* * *

"I hope you can come home early this time." Rapunzel said looking rather depressed as she stood in the doorway.

Danny was fixing up his bag that held his lunch his "sister" made for him. He looked up to meet the sad green eyes of the blonde and he sighed deeply. "Me too. But it really depends on how it goes at the bar. Maybe the sailors will be thinking of not getting drunk." He joked on the last part hoping to at least get a smile from Rapunzel.

She in turned only shook her head, "I just can't help but worry you might get hurt so badly you might not make it home. You told me it's nothing but I do see some of the injuries that get inflicted upon you that I have to heal." She looked down while tugging on her long blonde hair.

"Rapunzel, listen to me," Danny had her look up so their nearly matching green eyes met. He hated seeing the girl he loved like a sister upset for his well-being, "I understand you get scared for me. But let me assure you that I am trying everything to make both our dreams come true. I made a promise to always get home safely. I may not go unscathed but at least I get back here every time. And once we have enough money, we can finally leave this miserable rock to go on adventures."

"And probably find your father you talked to me about." Rapunzel added with a smile for the first time that morning. Danny nodded slowly,

"Yeah. Maybe even find my father," he gulped before straightening up, "Anyway, I better go before my boss gives me a hard time. Bye Punz, I'll see you tonight." He gave her a hug and she returned it.

"Bye Danny. Be safe for me." She whispered and finally let him go for him to turn.

When he was near the hole to lead to the town, he turned to look back at Rapunzel. She gave him one last wave and he returned it slowly. He sighed and headed to his job. He hated leaving her here all alone nearly every day. He knew Rapunzel was worried for him but she wasn't the only one. He too was nervous that Gothel's soldiers will find the hidden cottage and discover Rapunzel. He didn't want to think of what would happen if his worst fear came true. He shook his head and turned invisible to slip through the shrubbery. He became visible when he was safely in an alley and walked among the growing crowds who were going about their daily schedule.

* * *

Merida had her ship safely within the hidden cove Hiccup pointed out on the map. She ordered the other crew members to tighten the sails and lowered the anchor. Hiccup already had Toothless out on the deck to get ready for the next part of their plan. The red head made way towards them,

"All right, we managed to get to this island without being spotted…I hope. At least from what I gather. Are we ready for the next step of our plan?" Merida questioned looking around to see where her other certain members were at the moment.

"Right here, Merida. Ugh." Carrie sighed in irritation and was fixing her hair that was up in a messy but tight enough bun.

"You look nice, Carrie. If dad could see you." Hiccup said with a genuine smile.

"Don't say that, Hic. Dad would think I look ridiculous." Came his sister's reply. Hiccup however only grinned and thought over of what their father would say if he saw her. Probably something along the lines that she looked just like their mother.

"Hiccup's right, Carrie, you do look great. Seeing you dolled up is actually making this worthwhile to what I'm forced to wear." Jack suddenly appeared next to agitated girl.

Carrie gave him the look over and matched his playful smirk, "You don't look bad yourself, Jack."

"All right ye two, enough with the flirting already," Merida said with a sigh which made Hiccup frown at her comment, "We have to get this over with. Now, once Hiccup and Toothless dropped you off up there," she pointed up at a cliff that had quite a few trees, "You will head to town and get the necessary things we need. I will give you up until this evening to retrieve our supplies. Make sure you make it back to that cliff when you are ready to go. If something important comes up or if you get in trouble and we have to leave, give us the signal. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes Captain. You told us several times already." Jack rolled his eyes and he demonstrated the signal to show he did in fact remembered it. The signal was simply the call of an eagle and Jack did a great impression of it.

"Very good on yer part, Frost. Now let's get this started," Merida turned to Hiccup, "Ya know what to do, Hic."

"Aye, aye Captain." Hiccup nodded and he quickly got on Toothless.

The night fury made a low growl to indicate he was ready to take off to stretch his wings. Carrie struggled to get on the dragon but her dress was making it rather difficult. Jack finally managed to help her get on behind Hiccup before he swiftly sat down himself. Toothless was a very strong dragon and didn't mind all the weight. He easily flapped his long wings and flew up quickly to the cliff. After a couple of minutes, the dragon landed gracefully and Jack got off first before he helped Carrie.

"I hope Toothless didn't mind me riding him in this stupid dress. I swear, I really hope I don't have to wear this again." Carrie said and glanced down with a frown. Toothless let out a soft growl and butted her with his head to try to cheer her up.

"Relax, Carrie, you know as well as I do that Toothless can carry up to a ton. Besides, even if he didn't, we could shove off Jack if he got too tired." Hiccup joked that caused Jack to laugh dryly,

"Nice one, Hic. Make another crack like that, and I'll see if I can shove you off of your dragon."

Hiccup merely shrugged, "Just saying. Now good luck you two. Carrie, you got your dagger that dad gave you right?"

Carrie unsheathed the dagger that was expertly inside the sleeve of her dress, "You got it, bro." she nodded before putting it back.

"Remember to use it in case anyone tries to do anything." Hiccup began but Carrie waved her hand,

"Would you stop with the over protective brother speech already? I get it. I can take care of myself. Besides I have Jack."

"That's what I'm worried about." Hiccup glanced at the white haired young man in question,

"What did I do? Relax, Hic, I already told you, I won't let anything happen to Carrie." Jack said again and Hiccup opened his mouth to argue when,

"Hiccup, you better go back to the Captain before she yells her head off. We'll be fine, really." Carrie gave Hiccup a smile and he sighed. He knew he had to trust her. He always did and she trusted him as well.

"Fine, just be careful," Hiccup got off to give Carrie a quick hug and turned to Jack, "And if anything happens to her, Jack, I will personally have you walk the plank."

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. He and Carrie watched as Hiccup got back on Toothless and they flew back down to the ship in the cove below. The white haired man glanced into the small forest and looked down at Carrie,

"Shall we go, milady?" he jokingly offered his arm and Carrie took it,

"Lead the way, gentleman." She said with a smile and they mockingly strutted towards the town.

* * *

Once Danny was at the bar, his boss had him get to work straight away. What made it so bustling with life became clear when he started to bring out the orders. There was quite a few soldiers hanging about. Danny gulped in fright before he tried to remain calm. He didn't want them to suspect him after all. Still, he could not help but wonder why there were a lot this day.

"More drinks over here!" Danny was over in a heartbeat and he poured the beer into the waiting cups.

"I hope we find the missing princess soon because Queen Gothel is probably getting impatient as we speak." One of the soldiers said and Danny was walking away when he said this. He paused for a moment to hear this conversation out.

"If we don't hurry soon, she's going to have our heads soon. I heard she'll kill us one at a time."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Maybe when we do find this princess, we'll get a great reward!"

Danny gulped and was about to move off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped as he was forced to be turned around and found himself face to face with a grouchy looking soldier, "Having fun listening to what we are saying, kid?"

"I uh…"

"You know, you are one strange kid. I've seen you around but never got the chance to look at you closely," The soldier smirked as he took his free hand and ran his fingers through Danny's white hair, "You have a strange hair color too."

"Look, would you let me go?" Danny questioned as he shook his head to be free of the hand and tried to get his shoulder out of the soldier's grip.

"No. Maybe I like to know why you were so interested in our conversation about the missing princess."

"Hey let him go, Jones. He's just a kid." The first soldier said with a frown.

"Why? He's seems awfully suspicious." The gruff looking man retorted and went back to smirking down at Danny.

The white haired boy gulped and could feel sweat starting to break out. What was he going to do now? Before he can even think of defending himself, a pale hand suddenly grabbed the soldier's big one which caused Danny and his offender to look at the owner.

"How about heeding the kid's advice and leaving him alone?" came a deep raspy voice.

* * *

"Hey they have strawberries! Man I never thought I see strawberries again!" Forgetting about her long dress, Carrie rushed over to the fruit stand that held her most favorite fruit in the world.

Jack was trying to get used to having boots on his feet. He hated them but he could see Merida had a good point about the stares he and Carrie would get. Despite the nice clothes the two were wearing, there were still several people giving them a look. Jack had always been used to people always ignoring him so it was rather awkward that he was being stared upon. He did see a few girls seeing him and giggling. He gave them a playful smirk and winked at them.

"Jack! Can we get strawberries?" He turned at his name being called and had to laugh at Carrie's excitement.

"Fine. But let's make sure to leave room for apples because Merida loves apples and she's the captain." Jack pointed out as he walked over to grab a sack of strawberries and apples.

"Man it has been awhile since I've been to a town. This place is different from Berk." Carrie looked around the town in slight wonder.

"Or Burgess." Jack whispered and frowned at what he said. What made him even think that? He didn't remember much of Burgess. Only that it was another city that he grew up in as an orphan.

"You okay, Jack?" Carrie suddenly questioned with a small frown. She had seen that distant look on his face cross several times. It worried her because she knew Jack didn't remember his past all that well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," his face suddenly brightened as he smiled down at her, "How about we get a drink?"

He only got a nod from her and he led her to a bar. The place was a little packed, "Jack, I think those are the palace guards." Carrie suddenly pointed and Jack followed her gaze. He saw she was right for at several tables to the left of the small building was royal guards.

"Not a problem. As long as you don't make eye contact with them, we'll be fine." Jack patted her shoulder and he and Carrie sat in the farthest table away from the soldiers.

"I think we're making good progress. At this rate, we'll have enough supplies to last us for a month." Carrie said with a cheerful smile.

"I'll say. Maybe we'll-"

"You know, you are one strange kid. I've seen you around but never got the chance to look at you closely. You have a strange hair color too." Jack was cut off by the sound of a gruff man's voice. He and Carrie glanced up to see one of the soldiers was roughly holding the shoulder of a young teenage boy. What made Jack do a double take was that this boy had white hair like his.

"Look, would you let me go?" the kid questioned and Jack could tell even from his distance that the boy was shaking.

"No. Maybe I like to know why you were so interested in our conversation about the missing princess."

"Jack, maybe we should help him?" Carrie questioned in worry. She hated seeing anyone getting picked on. Jack too hated when that happens. He experienced it at the orphanage. Glaring, he stood up and marched over to where the soldier was holding the teenager.

Without another word, he placed his hand right on top of the hand holding the other white haired kid. This caused them both to look straight at Jack in surprise, "How about heeding the kid's advice and leaving him alone?" he gave the soldier a playful grin.

Without allowing the offender to even reply, Jack swiftly made him lose his grip on the boy. With agility, he had the nearly already drunk soldier on the floor in a second, "Jones!" the Captain said kneeling beside his comrade. He glared up at Jack, "Any reason for that?"

"He was trying to hurt this poor kid." Jack shrugged and patted the said boy on the back.

"I'm not a kid." Huffed the teenager and turned around before marching off to the back.

"You're welcome?" Jack called after him.

"Hope you learned your lesson, Jones." The captain of the guards told the rough soldier while he and another helped him to his feet. He could tell that Jack was right. Jones did push it by picking on a young boy. Once Jones was standing up, he was led out with his fellow soldiers.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair before returning to his seat. Carrie had been watching the whole thing and quickly put her dagger away. It was clear she was going to jump in should the soldiers tried anything else, "Well, that was close." Jack said once he sat back down.

"I am curious. That soldier claims the boy was listening about the missing princess. Do you think he has some keen interest for this princess?" Carrie asked thoughtfully.

"No idea. Maybe I'd like to ask him. He probably heard tales of this princess." Was Jack's reply and he turned his head to shift his blue eyes about.

"What are you thinking, Jack?" Carrie followed her friend's gaze and saw the same white haired teenager running about to fill out drinks and orders.

"I'm thinking we probably talk to this kid."

* * *

When Danny was free of Jones, he was rather surprised by whom saved him. It was a young man, not much older than me; maybe a few years. But what made him stare was that this guy had white hair similar to his own. He watched in fascination when he had Jones down on the floor in a tick tock. But it annoyed him to think he allowed a royal guard nearly get the best of him and had a stranger come to his rescue.

He rushed off to the kitchen to calm down and not think about what would have happened if Jones and the other soldiers did indeed had their way with him, "Hey boy! We've got paying customers!" his boss shouted and Danny sighed.

"Coming!" he took a tray and a pitcher filled with beer before making his way back to the crowded bar.


	4. Four

**Before you guys read, I know some of you are wondering why I deleted The Parent Trap. As I said on my profile, it's because I saw what a problem the story was. I never liked it because of the huge problems I saw in it. To be honest, I never got why people even loved it so much. To be blunt, I feel sad because people wanted THAT story to be updated and no one is even paying to attention to the stories I am enjoying writing, like this one. I think the only one everyone wants updated more is The Princess and Me, and I don't mind because I love that story. However, when I see a review pop up for one of my stories and I click on it expecting a review on how people like it, I get this: "When are you going to update The Parent Trap?" ...do you guys even know how disheartening that is? To use one of my other stories to ask me about another story? It's annoying. That's why I put on my bio that I don't want anyone to ever ask about my other stories. And it's also why I deleted The Parent Trap. I hated that story and it had to go. Sorry. I really hope you guys enjoy my other stories that I worked hard on. Like this one. So please, don't ever ask about my other stories because I will get to them eventually. Bugging me about it will only tick me off.**

* * *

Danny was glad to get a lunch break. He was already starting to feel rather achy and tired from the bustling shift. He sat on a crate outside the building and he stared out at the docks below. He really did long to get off of Corona. He hoped with all his sake that he will take Rapunzel off without drawing Gothel's attention. But was that even possible? After the close call he had with those royal guards today, he was starting to worry.

"Nice lunch you got there. Got any to share?"

Danny jumped and turned to see the same white haired young man who helped him with the soldier Jones. Behind the man was a blue haired girl with pink eyes, wearing a light blue dress. Danny knew he had never seen these two before. As much as he usually kept to his business and not caring about anyone who lived here, this guy and the girl with him would certainly leave an impression on him,

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Danny sighed and went back to eating his sandwich. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be talking to them right now. He hoped they will go away.

Jack opened his mouth to answer but Carrie beat him to it, "Gee rude much? My friend just saved your neck and all you can do is ask what _we_ want?" she glared at Danny, who didn't even flinch.

"Hey, hey, easy. It's okay. I would be upset too." Jack shrugged with an easy laugh.

"I'm not upset. I just don't like being called a little kid." Danny said and he glanced back up to look at Carrie for a moment, "And who's she?"

"You can call me Jack, kiddo," Jack had to grin when he saw Danny flinch at the nickname, "And this is my friend Carrie. What's your name?"

"Danny. And don't call me kiddo either." Danny gave Jack the stink eye before adding, "Besides, you don't look much older than me."

"Yeah considering you both have white hair. I'm surprised neither of you are hitting off from the start." Carrie pointed out with a playful smile.

"That's not how it works, Carrie." Jack began but Danny cut him off,

"Just because our hairs are similar colors doesn't mean I can easily trust him. Besides, you have some room to talk. I mean, I've never seen blue hair before. Did you dye your hair to make it look like that? And why are your eyes pink?" He didn't really care if he was being blunt up front. He learned never to trust any strangers. These two were no exception even if they both did look intriguing.

"Watch it, buster!" Looking rather furious, Carrie started towards Danny. She had always been touchy when it came to her hair and eyes. Jack noticed and immediately stopped her before she can advance on the other white haired boy.

"Come on, Carrie, no need to get all upset. He doesn't even know." Jack tried to reason and Carrie rolled her eyes,

"Well he's the one being rude about it. I'm thinking I shouldn't have asked you to help him out."

"I would have done it anyway without your consulting." Jack shrugged and nearly laughed when he saw the girl giving him a childish glare.

"Whatever." She got out of Jack's grip and marched off to face the neighboring building's dirty wall.

"Uh, what's her problem?" Danny asked with a frown. He knew he was being a little rude but he didn't think she would take it so personally.

"Eh, bringing up about her hair and eyes is never a good idea especially if you are giving her a hard time about it. Anyway, I didn't come here to get a thank you from you." Jack decided to go down to business.

Danny's frown deepened as he looked into Jack's blue eyes, "Then _why_ are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you about the missing princess." Danny was expecting anything like maybe money but not that. He was drinking some of his water only to spit it back out from Jack's reply. He wiped his mouth and gazed up at the smirking older guy.

"T-the m-m-missing p-princess?" He stuttered and suddenly felt nervous.

Jack saw the younger boy shaking and was immediately suspicious. Did Danny know something of the princess after all? "Yeah. We've heard rumors of how she went missing five years ago. And since we saw how interested you were of what those royal guards we're talking about, Carrie and I figured we hear you tell us stories about her."

"I-I don't know anything about her!" Danny said all too quickly and Jack chuckled,

"Look, you don't need to try to hide anything from me. Besides, we're not going to tell those soldiers." He said reassuringly.

This only made Danny glare again, "How do I know you won't?"

"Because we're not ordinary citizens ourselves," Carrie suddenly piped up that caused Jack and Danny to glance over at her. She was still glaring at the wall before she turned her head to look directly at Danny, "If we really want to tell those royal guards about this princess so much, we wouldn't waste our time just on you. Besides, we hate punks like that."

There was a long silence and Danny glanced down at the sandwich Rapunzel made him. He closed his eyes and thought it over. He made a promise to never tell anyone about her. But there was something about these two that made him think. He sighed and finally spoke,

"All right, before I say anything, I just want to know one thing," he looked back at Jack and Carrie, "Where did you two come from?"

Jack blinked, "Well…" he was going to speak but Carrie suddenly grabbed his arm,

"Hold on a second, would ya?" she said with a fake smile to Danny before she pulled Jack away to speak quietly.

This time, Danny quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged and continued to eat silently to wait out their private conversation.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned and Carrie sighed,

"Do we really want to know this badly about this princess? What if this kid doesn't know anything?"

"To be honest, I don't know," came Jack's honest response and Carrie gave him a dirty look. He sighed while he rubbed his hair, "Call me crazy but there's something about this kid that might help us with more than just getting supplies on this miserable place. Or it's because I feel sorry for him?"

He watched the girl roll her eyes which made him chuckle, "Give me a break, Jack. It's the hair right? It's because he has white hair like you that you are so desperate to get more info out of him."

"No, come on Carrie. Sure he has style like me but-"

"Jack!"

"Okay look, I just have this hunch that maybe this kid would need our help as much as we need his. Besides, Captain Merida did say we should look into this rumor and this boy could be our best chance."

"Captain Merida?" Jack and Carrie jumped a little and turned to see Danny standing not too far away. It was clear he was done eating his lunch, "I guess I was right. You guys aren't from Corona. That could explain why I haven't seen a guy with white hair like me and a girl with blue hair and pink eyes before. Who's Captain Merida? And how did you guys get into Corona? Queen Gothel's law is that only supply ships are to come and go around here."

Jack and Carrie glanced at each other before the former glanced back at the waiting boy, "Okay, you're right. We're not from Corona. Our ship is in the hidden cove on the left side of this island. We came here just to get supplies but we also heard about the missing princess."

"Why would you guys even risk that? Aren't there other islands you can go to for your supplies?" Danny questioned and folded his arms to hear them out. He still had ten more minutes of his break so he had time.

"True. But we're not ordinary sailors." Carrie said a little nervously and started to tug at one of the loose stands of her hair.

"You're not? Then you're…" Danny's eyes widen in realization, "Pirates? Crap if any of those royal guards know about this, you will-"

"We get it. That's why we carefully planned out to not get caught. But now that you know who we really are, mind telling us more about the princess?" Jack questioned and Danny sighed at this.

He knew he had to tell them since he did promise after he was to hear what they had to say. He didn't think he would ever get tangled up with pirates. He was starting to wonder if he should just lie when an idea was forming in his head. This was probably better than he thought. If he can somehow convince these two to get him and Rapunzel both on their ship, they can be off of Corona. He wasn't exactly sure of how he and his sister were going to get away in the first place due to only supply ships coming in and the tight security. Here he got two pirates that snuck in through the Gothel's soldiers.

'Rapunzel, I think we've got our ticket outta here.' He felt a smile cross his face and jumped when he saw two fingers snap in front of his face. This brought him out of his ringing thoughts and could see it was the blue haired girl who snapped her fingers.

"Hey! Mind answering please?" Carrie said looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, Carrie is usually the one whose head is stuck in the clouds." Jack joked and Carrie let out a frustrating groan to indicate she wasn't amused by the joke.

Danny mentally sighed and decided to say next very carefully. After all, even though these two haven't done a thing to him, they were still pirates. And he had heard that pirates tend to be greedy and would do anything to get what they want. If they ever find out what he or Rapunzel was capable of doing, the thought of being free could go away. And he may lose Rapunzel forever if these pirates try to sell her. He could never risk that.

"Okay look. The thing is, I am not interested in the rumors about the princess. The reason why I even listen because I want to know how impatient Gothel is being." Danny explained that caused the two to frown at him,

"Why is that?" Jack asked rather curiously.

"Because…" he took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Finally he looked back at Jack and Carrie and leaned over to say softly, "The princess is living with me."

"What?" Carrie nearly shouted but Jack clamped his hand against her mouth to hush her.

"Living with you?" Jack repeated to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah. She came to me five years ago and since then, we stuck together in a hidden cottage. I've been keeping her away from Gothel all this time. That's why I didn't want to risk telling anyone because I know if anyone were to find out about her, the soldiers would find her and take her back to that evil woman." Danny sighed and looked up to see Jack and Carrie's faces were both emotionless. He decided to continue, "The thing is, I have this job so I can save the money to get me and the princess off this island forever."

"I see. And now that you know who we are, you hope that we'll take you and the princess with us?" Jack questioned that caused Danny to blink in amazement.

"How did…?"

"I'm good at reading people, kiddo," Jack smirked again to see Danny twitch at the nickname, "And don't worry about it. I think if Carrie and I talk to the Captain, we'll probably get you two on board."

Danny again was amazed, "Wait, you serious?" Carrie too was a little shocked by Jack's words. She was okay with the idea of having more friends. But would Merida even agree to bring _TWO_ strangers on their ship?

"Sure. We'll work something out." Jack nodded and gave Danny a grin.

Before Danny could even give a jump for joy, a loud voice boomed, "Hey boy! Your break is over! Get back in here!"

"Coming!" Danny shouted and turned back to Jack and Carrie, "I godda go. Please don't tell anyone about the princess."

"You have our word." Carrie swore and Jack nodded to confirm.

"And meet me later after my shift tonight." Danny turned and walked off back to the bar.

Once he was back inside the building, Carrie turned to Jack, "Jack, as much as I'm starting to like him, would Merida even want two more people on the ship?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I think there's more to the princess then Danny is letting on. Maybe it could be useful." Jack shrugged and he started to walk back to the street.

"Or maybe you're hoping to meet this princess yourself right?" Carrie suddenly teased while she elbowed him hard in the side.

"Be more original will ya, Carrie? I don't work that way. I've never met a girl that caught my interest anyway." Jack shrugged off the elbow.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. When do you think his shift will be over?"

"Not sure. Judging by that crowd," Jack pointed to all the people walking into the bar, "It's probably not going to end for a while. We probably have time to let Merida know of the situation and then be back in time to meet up with Danny."

Carrie nodded in agreement. Taking their supplies they could carry, they headed back to the hidden cove. The two made sure no one was following them so they can get back to the cliff. Once they were safely in the same place they were dropped off, Jack gave the call. After a few minutes, Toothless came flying up. Hiccup was of course perched on top of the dragon and they landed gracefully beside the two.

"Hey guys. Did you get the supplies?" he questioned and took noticed of the bundles near Carrie and Jack.

"No, these are our new clothes. Shouldn't be surprised of course of what we're wearing." Carrie rolled her eyes and Jack chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. But you guys were fast." Hiccup started to place the packages on the night fury.

"Actually, getting back with the supplies wasn't the only reason we are here." Jack said while helping his friend.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned and Carrie replied,

"We'll tell you when we get back to the ship. Merida is going to need to hear this."

"Is she going to like it?"

"Oh sure." Jack said with a playful smirk that only made Hiccup and Carrie glance at each other in worry. Toothless let out a soft growl.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup, Carrie, and Jack all winced from Merida's shout. This was to be expected after Jack explained the situation.

"You mean ta tell me you promised some kid you never met to come on board with a princess without MY knowing?" Merida asked glaring straight at the one who dared tell her all this.

Jack sighed, "Look, Captain, I didn't exactly promise him. But I have a feeling there's more to this princess this boy is keeping safely away."

"Bullshit, Frost! The only reason yer even helping him is because he reminds you of him! And you wanted to annoy me even more!" Merida spat.

Carrie glanced at Hiccup, "That's what I said." She whispered and saw the red head glaring at her next.

"Don't think yer outta trouble, Carrie! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Captain, relax! I told him he should have said something to you first. But Jack could be right." Carrie waved her hands to defend herself.

"Typical. Should have guess ye take his side." Merida sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jack glared, "Captain, look, I know I should've told you first before making a promise to this kid. But, again, this might help us out. Besides, we're not ordinary pirates. Didn't you always say that fate had different ways of leading us to our destiny? Maybe we're considered their fate to get off of Corona. If what Danny said is true and hearing of how awful Gothel is, maybe we should allow these two on the ship. Not to mention, you were a princess once. You probably understand what's like to want to get away from a place you didn't want to be on anymore."

Merida mentally rolled her eyes. Jack had a good point there. It was one of the reasons why she even let Hiccup, Carrie, and Jack on her ship. No, scratch that. If it hadn't been for any of them, she wouldn't be on this ship. She knew Hiccup and Carrie long before she wanted to get away from her mother and the place she once called home. She became friends with them but secretly because she knew she was supposed to be enemies with them. Once her mother wanted her daughter to marry a suitor, Merida met up with Hiccup and Carrie along with Toothless, got on the biggest ship they had, and sailed away.

It also turned out that Hiccup and Carrie had to get away from Berk themselves due to their own personal problems back at home. Their father, Stoick the Vast the chief of the Vikings, told his two children to get away for a problem was arising from a rival Viking village. Merida asked what was the reason and Hiccup wouldn't exactly explain what it was. Carrie would become uncharacteristically quiet that the red head decided not to push either sibling.

When they arrived in a city called Burgess to get more supplies and a few crew members, that's when they met Jack. He was a strange one himself. He wanted very much to go out to sea and Merida reluctantly let him on. She figured it was because she took pity on him. But it was also because she figured Jack's strange ice powers may come in handy. And now, two years later, it would seem the captain had to make a choice of letting two more individuals on her ship. She did admit that having two more people on wouldn't be a big problem. She could probably use some more help. And if one of them is a princess who wanted to get away, she can understand.

Finally, after some long thought, she turned back to see Jack, Carrie, and Hiccup all waiting for her answer. She gave a heavy sigh and said, "Fine. I will allow these two on my ship. But only if I think they are useful enough."

"Awe, Merida, you really are a softie." Carrie teased with a smile and Merida gave her a glare even though a smile was tugging at her lips,

"Don't push it, Carrie. You may be Hiccup's sister but that doesn't mean I can't harm ya." This only made the other girl laugh, "Now, lets focus. You said you had to meet this kid after his shift tonight?"

"Yeah. Not sure how long it will take but Carrie and I better head back to get ready. I'm sure he'll introduce us to this princess when we meet up with him." Jack responded and Merida nodded,

"Got it. Try to get back here as fast as you can then. I really don't want to stay here longer then we have to." She ordered and they all moved off to set things in motion.

"I think in the meantime, we can get more supplies." Jack pointed out as he, Hiccup, and Carrie got on Toothless.

"Okay. I really hope the kid's shift isn't too long because I can't wait to get out of this dress." Carrie said with a groan.

"You're not the only one." Jack said with a laugh. Hiccup rolled his eyes and had Toothless fly them back up to the cliff.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Danny worked even harder on his shift. The place was still of course bustling that usually left him irritated and exhausted. But now he had something keep him going. He may have found the hope to get off this miserable island. He seriously couldn't wait to tell Rapunzel. A thought occurred to him; he would have to explain to her about these strange two people. He wasn't sure why he could even trust them in the first place.

For some reason, he just knew. It was nearly eight by the time the bar started to get less crowded. He sighed in relief to think that maybe his luck was turning around. He was serving some drinks to a sailor who already had too many when he heard,

"One over here." He turned and noticed Jack and Carrie sitting at one of the farthest tables.

"Guess you listened." Was his reply when he came up to them, "Any word from your captain?"

"Well she was a little pissed that I decided something without her saying so. But she's willing to take you and the princess on as long as you two prove to be useful." Jack replied softly after he made sure no one was listening.

"I'm sure she'll find what I can do will be pretty useful. And I think the princess can too." Danny whispered back and moved off to fill out more orders.

Carrie watched him go and glanced back at Jack, "What do you think he means? I mean what can a princess do?"

"Come on, Carrie, hasn't Merida proven that there's more to princesses then looking pretty? Besides, you were a chief's daughter, so you aren't far off from being a princess." Jack teased while he poked Carrie in the shoulder.

"Shut up. Being the daughter of a Viking chief is totally different to being a princess." She retorted while pouting, "Besides, my dad never pampered me. He only taught me how I should defend myself."

"Right, if you say so. Somehow, from what Hiccup has told me, you were always a daddy's little girl."

"I am so going to get Hiccup for telling you that." She mumbled to herself.

After having a couple of drinks, Danny told Jack and Carrie to wait in an alley that was across the bar. He promised them his shift was going to be done in an hour. Luckily, he was true to his word. After he got his pay, he hurried out of the bar and walked into the alley he instructed the two pirates to be waiting for.

"Hello?" he called cautiously and a hand went on his shoulder. He gasped before turning to defend himself. His hands started to glow bright green as well as his eyes.

"Whoa! Take it easy! It's only me!" Jack held up his hands defensively.

"Um…why are your hands…and eyes glowing?" Carrie pointed out in shock.

Danny frowned and could see the two staring at him rather shockingly. He glanced down and saw she had a point. He wasn't exactly expecting them to surprise him so it was in his instinct to defend himself with his powers.

"Sorry. It's one of my…unusual abilities." He admitted and lowered his hands that stopped glowing and his eyes too, "I've had it for as long as I can remember. I guess I'm a freak to you guys."

"Actually no. Seems like you're going to fit in just fine on the ship." Jack said with a smile that caused Danny to blink up at him.

"Sorry?" he questioned to make sure he heard right.

Carrie laughed and waved her hand, "We'll explain later. Right now, don't we have to meet this princess?"

"Right. Come on." Danny turned and led the two down the streets quickly and quietly. However, little did they know that a shadow was following them closely behind.


	5. Five

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy at work of course. Also, can I ask you guys something? If any of you want answers, can you all at least allow me to private message you or let me respond to your reviews? Because one of you doesn't have that turned on and I can't message you the answer you want if you won't allow me to respond to your reviews. -_-; I will say this. The reason I am so slow on updating is because it's plain simple: I HAVE A LIFE. I have reality I have to face and I'm trying to hard at my job so I may do fine for the rest of my life. If no one can understand that, then don't bother even reading my stuff. Not to mention I work hard at my stories so you guys can enjoy it. If I rush them, they end up looking wrong. Okay, now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Danny took the usual route he used to get home. Now that Jack and Carrie were with him, he had to be doubly careful. He told them to be quiet and when they reached the shrubbery, he turned to the two pirates. "Well, here's the hidden spot." He sighed before going on, "Now, just to warn you, she's not used to visitors so I suggest I talk to her first."

"Not a problem." Jack shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Whatever you say." Carrie nodded and Danny pushed away the bushes and led them to the other side. There was a gasp, "Wow, you live here?" the blue haired girl asked to see the small cottage. She thought it was a pretty little place.

"Yeah. Been hiding out here for five years." Danny responded looking upon the place he called home. He saw the lights were on through the small windows. He turned back to Jack and Carrie, "Okay, wait here for a moment."

Once he got a confirm nod from them both, he turned and walked up to the cottage. He knocked and waited for a response, "Who is it?" came a feminine voice.

"Danny, he has white hair and strange ghost like powers. And he lives with a girl named Rapunzel who's been a sister to him for a few years now." Danny replied and the door opened. Rapunzel quickly hugged her brother close.

"Danny! I wasn't expecting you back so soon! I take it that the bar wasn't as busy tonight?" she questioned with a bright smile. It always made her happy to know that Danny was actually home a little earlier than usual.

"You can say that. Also, there's something important I wanna tell you." He began a little nervously.

"Oh? What is it?" Rapunzel tilted her head, looking rather confused and curious.

She only got a sigh before Danny turned and said a little louder, "Okay Jack and Carrie, you guys can come over."

Rapunzel followed his gaze and her green eyes widen in shock to see two people she had never seen before come walking up. One was a girl at least a couple of years younger than her with blue hair and wearing a blue dress. And the other was a tall young man with white hair that looked remarkably similar to Danny's own hair. Only one major difference is was that Danny's hair was long enough to be in a ponytail. This young man's hair was short.

"D-D-Danny, who are they?" Rapunzel asked while she placed her hands on Danny's shoulders and gripped them slightly. She wasn't sure why her brother brought home these two strangers. She trusted him of course so maybe these two could be as well? It still did nothing to ease her nerves.

"Rapunzel, I know this is hard to believe but I met these two today and they aren't from Corona. In fact, I think they could help us get off of this place once and for all." Danny explained and turned to smile at Rapunzel to let her know everything was all right.

"So your name is Rapunzel? Cool name. My name is Carrie Haddock. It's really nice to meet you." Carrie said with a smile. Normally she was rather defensive and sarcastic with strangers. However, she could see how intense Rapunzel was and she figured the best course action was to be friendly up front, "And the guy beside me is Jack Frost. Watch yourself, he's a bit of a flirt." She teased with a smile. She was relieved to see the blonde princess's lips actually twitch up into a small smile.

Jack in the meantime paid no mind to Carrie's little tease. He was actually a little mesmerized by Rapunzel. He had met all kinds of girls and he always flirted with them because it was natural to him. However, he was never serious because no girl ever kept his interest for too long. And yet, when he saw Rapunzel, something about her made his heart stop for a moment. He couldn't really explain it. She was downright beautiful of course and seeing her up close made it even more so.

"Hey Jack? You still there or are you going to keep staring all night?" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Carrie tugging at his arm.

"Oh right. Sorry," he cleared his throat and trying hard not to blush, he smirked at her and said as confidently as he could, "Evening ma'am. Hope you don't mind us visiting you."

Rapunzel wasn't sure why, but she could feel her cheeks flush when Jack spoke to her. He had such beautiful blue eyes and he was downright handsome. She blinked and managed to smile right back, "Not at all. I'm just surprised Danny would bring anyone here."

"I have a good reason why. Let's get inside and we can talk some more." Danny led all three into the cottage. Once inside, Carrie had taken notice of how long Rapunzel's hair was. She stared in utter amazement.

"Wow, you have…a lot of hair." She managed to mutter and Rapunzel's face flushed slightly.

"Uh yeah. I'm growing it out." Was all she could say before she looked at Danny. She was silently asking if the two knew of her secret. He gave her one shake to tell her that no he did not tell them. Feeling a little relieved, she went on, "So I know your names, but I don't really know either of you. Danny mentioned you two will help us get off of Corona?"

"Yeah we will. We understand that you were a runaway princess." Jack sat down in a chair and observed Rapunzel.

"Yes. I am. As long as Gothel still lives, I don't ever want to go back." Rapunzel responded and glanced over at Danny. In turn, he glanced back at Jack and Carrie to speak,

"Not sure if you guys notice but Corona has pretty much become a run-down city. Crimes have been through the roof, people barely make a living, and Gothel doesn't care. Rapunzel told me of what goes on in the castle and what she did to her before she ran away. That's why I kept her hidden in here for five years. It's also another reason why we want to get off of this godforsaken island."

"Somehow we can tell. Godda say, we admire you two for surviving so long and not getting caught. That takes guts." Jack said with a smile. He could see the close bond Danny and Rapunzel had. He had seen this same thing before with Hiccup and Carrie. Despite not even being blood-related and only known each other for five years, Danny and Rapunzel had developed a relationship that kept them both sane for so long.

"I agree. I'm sure our captain will be fine with you two coming on board. And seeing what Danny is capable of doing and that you're a princess, Rapunzel, I know Merida won't turn her back on you two." Carrie added in her own thought.

"What do you mean 'capable'?" Danny questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"And why does me being a princess have anything to do with your captain?" Rapunzel also asked looking nervous again.

"Well first of all, we're considered pirates and we're-" Jack began but was cut off by Rapunzel crying out,

"You're pirates? Oh no! I've heard of how savage and ruthless you can be! Not to mention greedy! Danny, did you know they were pirates?" the blonde princess was rather frantic now and Danny frowned,

"Well yeah. But Punz-"

"How could you bring pirates into our home? What if they sell us to Gothel for a high price? Or worse, what if they do things to us?" Rapunzel began to ramble before Danny stood up and held her arms,

"Take it easy, Punz! I wouldn't bring anyone dangerous here! Yeah, they're pirates but they said they aren't ordinary pirates."

"How do you even know?" Rapunzel demanded glaring at Danny before switching her gaze toward Carrie and Jack, whom both were actually shocked she had yelled.

"To be honest, I don't," Danny replied and when he saw Rapunzel was about to yell again, he beat her to the punch, "But, I have this hunch that we can trust them. Carrie even said we're going to fit right in after they saw me using my powers. If they are even willing to sell us to Gothel, they would have alerted the guards by now. But they didn't. I wouldn't be standing here right now if they had sold me to that evil woman."

Rapunzel began to calm down and looking into Danny's cool green eyes, she knew he was right. She gave a deep sigh and turned her eyes back to the waiting pirate pair, "Still, how do we know you won't try to sell us the first chance you get?" she finally questioned. She was still a little unconvinced that these pirates could even be trusted.

"A very good point. I mentioned it to Danny, so Jack and I might as well demonstrate. When we saw Danny had some…strange powers, we knew it would be no problem if he was allowed on board. Reason being is, our crew is full of strange things that no ordinary pirate ship would have. Not to mention we don't preach and purge like other pirates. We call ourselves pirates because we follow no rules." Carrie explained and glanced down at the floor.

"Normally we don't do this, but since we saw what Danny can do, we will show you why you can trust us as well." Jack added in. He really wished he had his staff with him. He left it on the ship so he and Carrie can get their supplies. But he had to do his little trick in a different way. He got an idea and glanced back at his blue haired comrade, "Shall we show them what we usually do, Carrie?"

Noticing the mischief glitter in her friend's blue eyes, caused Carrie to sigh, "Fine. But only a small demonstration." She said and she glanced back at Danny and Rapunzel, "Mind if I borrow a cup of water?"

Looking rather puzzled, Rapunzel walked off and soon returned with the cup of water. Once she had it placed on the table, Carrie sighed before she focused. She held out her hand and to Danny and Rapunzel's utter amazement, the water was levitated right out of the cup. She then started to have the water go all around just by flicking her hands about.

Danny and Rapunzel would have been fine with watching Carrie play with the water until they gasped to see it freeze right before their eyes. They had seen a silver of something blue come from a direction and hit the water ball. The two looked in time to see Jack holding up his right index finger. It was clear he had been the one who froze the water. The ball began to fall and Carrie caught it easily in her hand. Once she had it placed upon the table, she and Jack turned to see Danny and Rapunzel still gaping in shock.

"We have our own special abilities." Carrie admitted with a playful smile on her face. She found it amusing just by observing the looks on Danny and Rapunzel's faces.

"So can you trust us now?" Jack questioned as he and his partner waited for a response.

Danny finally snapped out of his daze first and chuckled nervously, "Well. I wasn't exactly expecting to meet others who have strange abilities themselves." He managed to say while rubbing his hair and got serious again, "Okay, to answer your question, I guess we can. Just as long as neither of you try to backstab us, and I mean _literally_ back stab, we should be good." He glanced back at Rapunzel and she nodded eagerly. It was apparent that she was ready to trust these two strangers.

"Great!" Carrie suddenly piped up that actually made Danny and Rapunzel jump. They certainly wasn't expecting her to suddenly become optimistic, "Now that intros and awkward handshakes are out of the way, let's get cracking. Our captain expects us onboard within an hour so we better hustle."

"Right," Danny turned to Rapunzel, "Punz, do you think you can get the rest of our things ready while I go with them to see how far it is?"

"Sure Danny." She nodded looking happy. He didn't have to ask why this was because he too was feeling joyful. They were finally getting off this island and Gothel will never know.

Rapunzel moved to grab all their belongings. Danny told Jack and Carrie to wait outside for a moment and he went back to the secret place that held all the money he had been saving. He knew this would come in handy when he met the captain. Despite Jack and Carrie's words that Merida would let them on, he figured money will help them even more. He put all the money inside a large sack and grabbed a few other things he will need and walked outside to follow Jack and Carrie to their ship. He knew Rapunzel will be all right until they returned for the second trip.

Using his invisible ability, the three went through the only entrance back into town and rushed on the outskirts to avoid any people walking about. Luckily it took only about ten minutes to get to the hidden cove where the ship was. Jack made a call of an eagle and Danny wondered why he would make such a noise. He frowned when he heard the sound of flapping wings coming towards them. Wings? He suddenly cried out in shock upon seeing some big and black land right on the cliff he, Jack, and Carrie were perched upon. In the moon's light, he can see it was a freaking big dragon. Danny heard of dragons but he never saw them up close. It was no shock that he would be well…very surprised to see such a creature.

"Don't be such a sissy. Toothless is a big softie." Carrie teased with a laugh. She thought it was rather amusing to see Danny looking rather scared. To show she meant to her word, she walked over and hugged the dragon around its large neck. In return, the dragon nuzzled her back and even let out a purr?

"T-Toothless?" Danny managed to ask and was starting to become less scared and more intrigued.

"Yeah, I named him that because I thought he was toothless but he does have teeth when he wants attack or eat." The white haired boy finally noticed the young man sitting on the dragon. He had nearly missed him but seeing him made him feel a little more at ease, "You must be one of the new recruits we're going to be taken in. Welcome aboard. I'm Hiccup, the captain's right hand man." The young man got off the dragon and held out his hand with a friendly smile on his face.

Danny took the hand to shake and could tell this guy seemed friendly. Upon hearing his name, Danny blinked, "Wait…Hiccup?"

"Yeah, don't ask. I guess Dad wanted to torture my big brother." Carrie said while placing her arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Big brother?" Danny questioned further as he shifted his eyes between the two. Carrie and Hiccup were brother and sister? Maybe because it was dark but he didn't really see any resemblance due to…well Carrie's strange hair and eye color.

"Let's save the questions for later. Right now, we need to get under way and I know Captain Merida won't be too happy if we just sit around." Jack put in before Hiccup can even open his mouth.

"Right, sorry." Danny nodded and stepped forward. He still kept an eye on Toothless, who in the meantime was eyeing the boy as well. Just as he was near the dragon, he nearly shouted again when Toothless suddenly lifted his head and sniffed him.

"He probably thinks you're my twin." Jack said with a chuckle, "Normally Toothless is really guarded when it comes to strangers."

"I'll say. He seems okay with you." Carrie said with a smile and patted Toothless on the head.

"Uh great! As long as he doesn't view me as lunch." Danny laughed nervously and tried to keep calm while the night fury kept sniffing him with interest.

"So shall we get your sacks upon him before we head back to get Rapunzel?" Jack questioned and Danny nodded. As much as he wanted to study this dragon, he wanted to get on board with Rapunzel first.

Instructions were exchanged. Carrie decided to help Hiccup with the bundles while Jack stayed behind with Danny to go back and get Rapunzel. Jack made sure the Haddock siblings knew Captain Merida where he was just in case she asked. Carrie agreed and was more than eager to change back into her comfortable clothes. After watching the siblings and dragon fly down into the cove, Danny peeked over and could see the biggest ship he ever laid eyes on. He couldn't wait to get onboard.

"All right, kiddo, let's get back to the princess." Jack clapped his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Danny said while rolling his eyes and turned to walk off when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He gasped as he stumbled.

"Hey you okay?" Jack asked when he noticed the sudden strange movements from the younger boy.

"I…" Danny looked down and noticed that his pyramid necklace was…glowing? Why was it glowing? He didn't have time to think on that because he felt a bad feeling went through him. And one image came to his mind: Rapunzel. "Rapunzel…" he whispered and he suddenly got to his feet before he ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Jack shouted and followed the younger boy's stride.

Danny ran through the streets and to the hidden entrance he always took. He didn't care if anyone even saw him this time. He just knew he had to get back to the cottage as fast as he could. He went through the shrubbery and stopped when he came to the cottage.

He could see the door was ajar, "Oh no…" he whispered and rushed over with Jack right behind him, "Rapunzel?" Danny shouted and when he made it to the door, he saw to his horror the whole place was ransacked. It looked as if a fight had taken place here. The tables were over turned and cloth had been ripped, "Punz? Rapunzel!" Danny went through the rooms but saw only a mess. There was no sign of the blonde princess he called a sister. Only one thing could have done this; Gothel's soldiers. One of them must have managed to spot him, come back here, and attack Rapunzel when they had their chance.

"No…Rapunzel…I'm so sorry…I made you a promise that nothing will happen to you and now they have you." Danny whispered as he fell to his knees and buried his face into one of his hands while the other hand gripped his necklace. He failed her.

Jack was aghast to see the total destruction of the cottage and the fact that Rapunzel was now missing, "Where…?" he began while looking around and he shifted his eyes to see Danny now on the floor, "Hey…"

"They took her," Danny whispered at first and turned his head to shout, "Gothel's soldiers somehow found out where this cottage was and now they have Rapunzel!"

"But…" Jack began but Danny turned away to rant some more,

"I made a promise that I will never let them take her back to that evil woman. And now they have her. I let her down." He shook his head and tried to keep his tears away.

"No. You didn't know they would even find this place. And who said it was over?" Jack said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"What?" was all the boy could say when he heard Jack's last words.

"Did you honestly intend on just giving up like that? I say forget it. How about we get her back?"

"I'm getting her back."

Jack blinked at the other boy's words, "Wait what?"

"I said I'm getting her back. This is my fault and I'm going to set it right. I don't want you getting involved." Danny replied when he had stood up and started for the door.

"Now wait a minute here," Jack placed a firm hand on Danny's shoulder, forcing him to stop in his tracks, "I'm usually a loner myself but you can't just go up there by yourself. Not to mention I seriously doubt you can take on all those guards by yourself."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Danny took his shoulder away and glared up at Jack which made him blink in surprise to see the shorter boy's eyes glowing eerily green, "I'm going, alone. I will never let that evil woman touch Rapunzel again. I don't care if those soldiers will kill me. I will do whatever I can to save the princess who has been a sister to me."

Without another word, Danny turned and rushed out of the cottage. He turned invisible for a good measure and was gone in a matter of seconds, "Wait!" Jack shouted but he saw it was no good. Danny was gone. He sighed as he looked down and glanced behind him to see the horrible mess.

He saw something poking from underneath the fallen table. Curious, he walked over and pulled it out. It was a painted picture of Rapunzel and Danny. Both were smiling and Jack understood how angry Danny was that Gothel's soldiers had managed to find Rapunzel. He put the painting inside his shirt and rushed out of the cottage. He decided he had to tell Merida of this.

* * *

"Frost? What's wrong? Where's the kid and the princess?" Merida immediately asked when she saw Jack return on Hiccup and Toothless.

"We have a problem, captain. A very big one," Jack replied and he looked dead serious for once, "It seems the old witch's soldiers somehow found out where Danny and the princess have been living and while we were back here, Rapunzel was being attacked by the soldiers. They have her and Danny went after them on his own."

"On his own? Is he out of his mind?" Carrie asked when she heard this. She had just finished putting on her clothes.

"No. But I do know he can't do this on his own. That's why I suggest we help him out." Jack responded and Merida shook her head,

"I don't think we can do that, Jack. If we stay any longer, we could…"

"Captain, we made a promise. Besides, I already made up my mind. I want to help Danny and the princess."

Normally Merida would argue but the serious look on Jack's face told her it would be useless. There was a long silence and she gave a sigh, "All right, what's the plan, Frost?"

* * *

Danny rushed through the forest. He never looked back or didn't even stop to take a breather. He was determined to find Rapunzel and get her back. And there was nothing that was going to halt him. It was not long until he had come to the main path that led up to the castle. He slowed down and edged to the line of trees. He had become visible long ago since he needs all his energy for what he was about to do. He peeked through the leaves and could barely make out the entrance to the castle. It looked better in shape than the rest of the town. That figures. He also saw a group of soldiers marching across the bridge.

Danny's eyes narrowed when he saw Rapunzel struggling against the guards' harsh grip on her arms. He quickly turned invisible and rushed as quietly as he could right behind them, "Quit struggling, princess. You should be thankful that you are now home."

Danny nearly growled in rage when he saw it was the same soldier who gave him a hard time at the bar. He didn't like what he was doing to Rapunzel right now.

"This is not my home. Now let me go." Rapunzel said in calm but cool voice.

"Temper, temper, little pretty princess." Jones responded and tugged Rapunzel closer to him, "If it wasn't for Queen Gothel, I would like to have my way with you."

Rapunzel glared up at him and without another word, she suddenly kneeled Jones hard where the sun doesn't shine. The guard let out a cry of pain and he fell to his knees. His fellow guards laughed but kept a hold of Rapunzel. Danny silently snickered and knew Jones got what he was coming to him. But the laughter died away when they had reached the main doors to the throne room. Once the doors were open, Danny could see a woman with black hair sitting upon the throne.

This was the first time he had ever seen her and he knew immediately he did not like her. That evil smile on her hard beautiful face seemed to spread that it made her look very sinister.

"Why, little Rapunzel. It's been five years since I have seen you. You've been a very naughty girl, running away like that. Why would you do that?" Gothel questioned as she stood up and walked towards Rapunzel.

Rapunzel glared and responded, "Don't you dare come any closer to me."

Gothel stopped. It was clear that she wasn't expecting Rapunzel to respond that way, "Watch your tone, young lady. You should be thankful that I haven't had you…executed just yet. And you and I both know why I can't just kill you."

"I don't care. I rather die than let you use my hair again." Rapunzel folded her arms and stood her ground.

The smile on Gothel's face faded and the evil woman shook her head, "Oh believe me, dear girl, after I am done with you, you are going to wish that so hard." She grasped Rapunzel by her chin and made eye contact with her, "How about we start with…cutting your tongue so we won't have to hear your endless mumbling. You know how much I hate the mumbling."

Rapunzel's eyes widen when she saw the knife in Gothel's other hand. She tried to struggle to get free but a couple of more guards came over and held her arms so she couldn't even move. Gothel kept her steel grip on the girl's face and slowly lifted the knife. Rapunzel's heart started to beat really fast within her chest.

"This is the first of your upcoming punishments, little Rapunzel. This is what happens when you disobey your mother and run away. And you know mother knows best. Any last words before I cut off your tongue?" Gothel questioned as she poked the knife on Rapunzel's cheek.

Despite feeling fear, Rapunzel wouldn't let this pure evil woman see that. Instead she glared at her and spoke, "You were never my mother. You killed my parents, you evil witch."

"Very well. If that's all you have to say." Gothel made way to do her evil deed when something green came out of nowhere and hit her hand that held the sharp knife. Gothel let out a scream of pain and she quickly let go of Rapunzel to hold her hand.

Rapunzel turned and saw to her relief that Danny had appeared, "Danny!"

"Who is this?!" Gothel shrieked in outrage to see a stranger appear out of nowhere.

"Her brother. And if you dare hurt Rapunzel, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life." Danny responded, his eyes glowing in rage.

"Guards seize this intruder!" Gothel ordered and most of the guards who weren't holding Rapunzel did just that.

Danny waited until they got close enough for him to crouch down and jump high in the air. Surprised, the guards fell against the wall. He landed gracefully on the floor. He thanked for having to work out when he wasn't working.

"Just hang in there, Punz, I'm getting us outta here." Danny said while smiling at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled back but gasped, "Danny watch out!"

He turned in time to punch one guard who managed to recover in time. In a few seconds, a fight had broken out. Danny never fought before; at least not a real one. On his days off, he and Rapunzel would practice with their special abilities just in case something like this were to happen. He was holding well on his own for the time being, but that didn't last long…

He was landing a kick to one soldier when he felt someone hit him in the back. He grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

"Danny!" He heard Rapunzel say. He tried to get up but he never had the chance to. More soldiers grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. He looked up through his white bangs and saw Jones smirking down at him,

"I knew there was something funny about you. Good thing I followed just in case." He said laughing and backed up for Gothel to come up.

The evil woman's gray eyes pierced into Danny's own and she snorted, "This? This little street rat is the one you've been living with all this time?" Gothel asked Rapunzel who at the moment was terrified for Danny's safety.

"Don't touch him, Gothel! Leave him alone!" Rapunzel cried out and struggled against her own captors.

"Oh so sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I have to…dispose of trash like him. He's no use to me." Gothel said and she smirked evilly down at Danny. He merely glared back and could see she was once again holding the knife, "This is what happens with ones who dare try to kidnap the princess. They must serve the death penalty."

"Kidnap? Give me a break. You're the one who came here, killed the king and queen, and treat Rapunzel like dirt. Shouldn't you be serving that penalty, you witch?" Danny questioned not faltering his glare.

Gothel's smirk was replaced by a look of pure anger. She lifted her free hand and slapped the boy across the face. Pain was felt but Danny only glanced back at her with hatred, "Don't you dare mock me, boy. Freaks like you shouldn't even exist. And I will make sure to dispose of your body when you are killed. I don't want any of your filth spreading around my castle any longer."

"No Danny!" Rapunzel cried out and struggled even against the soldiers' hold on her but to no avail.

Danny closed his eyes as he felt one guard lift his head back. If he was going to die, he only hoped Rapunzel will be okay. But before he could think of any last thoughts, he heard another shriek and he opened his eyes in time to see that Gothel's hand that was holding her knife had been frozen. Wait frozen?

"Awe, you guys were having a party and didn't even invite me?"

That deep slightly raspy voice…Danny and Rapunzel along with Gothel and the soldiers turned to see Jack leaning against an open window. He gave them all a playful smirk.

"How about we have a little fun?"


	6. Six

**Hey guys! I got a couple of kind reviews that I was inspired to write up another chapter. Thank you wonderful readers and whoever is watching and faving this story! ^-^ Adventure is just around the corner for our favorite six heroes. :3 Once again, I would love reviews on what you liked best about the chapter or any questions you have! Thank you guys!**

* * *

Jack, upon seeing the scene before him, knew he was just in time. Had he been a few minutes late, Danny would have been dead by now. Despite the smirk he had on his face, he was not happy to see Rapunzel and Danny being held against their will by Gothel and her guards. He has only known these two for less than a day and he already was overprotective of them both. Talk about weird. He had no time to dwell on this for he had a situation to deal with at the moment.

Gothel snapped out of her state of shock and screamed, "Don't just stand there, you fools! Kill him!" she didn't care at all who the intruder was. Her patience was already at an end. She was not in the mood for any more freaks of nature. She was now focused on trying to get her hand unfrozen.

Any guard that wasn't holding either Rapunzel or Danny started for Jack. The young man's smirk only got wider and with one graceful leap, he was in the air. The guards stared up in shock and turned to see him land right behind them.

"Too slow." Was Jack's simply statement and he pointed his staff to freeze the guards' feet to the floor.

The soldiers all cried out in outrage and tried to get free of the predicament Jack had put them in. Jack turned and gasped to see a large bulky guard grab him by the neck and force him to the floor. It was Jones and he smirked down at him,

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the same guy who threw me to the floor because I was picking on your little friend. Guess the tables are turned now huh?" Jones asked and his hand tightened around Jack's neck. Jack could feel himself losing air rather fast and he tried hard to get free. He had dropped his staff when the big guard had tackled him.

"Let him go!"

Jones looked and found himself with a face full of green pain. He screamed in agony and let go of Jack. Jones had been stupid enough to let go of Danny to take down Jack himself. It left only one guard to hold the young boy and he easily took him down to get himself free. He decided to repay Jack's kindness by helping him out. Once Jones, holding his face, was down on the floor, Jack got up and held his neck,

"Thanks kiddo."

"For the last time, don't call me kiddo." Danny retorted and helped Jack to his feet. The two then used their combine powers to easily take down the rest of the guards. But just as they could turn to finally face off Gothel,

"Danny!"

Danny and Jack turned in time to see to their horror that Gothel was holding a knife right up against Rapunzel's neck, "Rapunzel!" Danny started forward but Jack managed to grab his arm in time because Gothel pressed the knife even further.

"DON'T. MOVE." Gothel said and an evil crazy smile spread across her face, "I know what you are. Pirates. Did you honestly think I am going to allow any of you to escape tonight? No. Never. You boys have made a grave mistake. All I wanted is have my daughter back and you little bastards ruined it!"

"Liar," Danny hissed, "You don't give a shit about Rapunzel. All you want is her hair!"

"Shut up!" Gothel screeched and Rapunzel whimpered when she felt the knife nearly cut her skin.

Jack was confused by what Danny meant that Gothel wanted Rapunzel's hair. What about her hair? He will have to ask later for they had a problem to deal with right now.

"You have no idea of what I had to deal with. The king and queen left me in charge to take care of Rapunzel and that's what I did. She should be grateful that I raised her as my own!" Gothel said as she continued to back away while dragging Rapunzel. Danny and Jack inched after her but were careful to not make the woman go any more insane.

"Stop lying Gothel! Rapunzel told me what you did! You treated her like dirt and abused her! The only reason you didn't kill her is because she had something you wanted. And that's why I made a promise to never let you hurt her ever again." Danny replied and felt his hands start to glow green. He thought that if he kept Gothel talking, she would probably drop her guard and he would fire his ectoray.

"What a pitiful promise to make then, boy! Because if I can't have her gift, NO ONE WILL!"

"No!"

Everything happened so fast. Gothel made way to slit Rapunzel's throat but Jack was faster. He held out his staff and managed to shoot a thin layer of ice at the evil woman. Gothel cried out in anger and Rapunzel fell to the floor. Danny rushed forward and tackled Gothel harshly. He was determined to keep her far away from his sister. Jack was by Rapunzel's side,

"Hey you okay?" he asked feeling worried that she was actually injured.

"I'm…I'm okay. But Danny!" Rapunzel turned to see if Danny was all right. She could see a struggle was going on.

Danny tried his best but Gothel had proved to be a lot stronger then she appeared to be. She still held the knife and when he let his guard down, he felt something hard and sharp pierce straight into his abdomen. He stopped his struggling while Gothel smirked up at him,

"Stupid little boy." She said harshly and she pushed him off of her. Danny slumped to the side and gripped where he had been stabbed.

"Danny!" Rapunzel shouted and Jack heard noises behind him.

He turned and could see the guards getting back up. Jones was one of them and he was pissed, "I'm going to kill you personally." He growled as he started to march over with his fellow guards behind him.

"Surround them!" Gothel ordered as she got to her feet, "Listen to me, Rapunzel, if you want to live, I suggest you come to me."

Rapunzel didn't dare look at anyone else. She could hear the guards coming but she didn't care. She felt her eyes water when she could see Danny in pain. He was trying his best to keep the blood in, but he was bleeding too much. He was slowly dying. He shifted his eyes towards her and her heart wrenched when he managed a faint smile towards her.

"It's okay…Punz…" he whispered and Rapunzel shook her head,

"No…" she said softly.

"Just…go with Jack." Was all he could say before his eyes closed.

Rapunzel had had enough. She closed her eyes and taking strands of her hair, she suddenly twirled and flung all her hair at the guards that were nearly upon them. Everyone was shocked as Rapunzel, with surprisingly strength, had the guards back on their backs in a millisecond.

"How did…?" Gothel asked in utter disbelief and Rapunzel turned towards her,

"I've learned a lot during my five years away from the castle." She replied and with agility and accuracy, she threw a lock of hair at Gothel's knife hand, wrapping the hair around her wrist, "Now I'm going to say this once and for all: you were NEVER my mother and I will NEVER let you hurt me or Danny EVER again!"

Gothel screamed when Rapunzel pulled her away from Danny instantly. The evil woman fell to floor harshly. The fell made her unconscious right away. Jack was just as surprised as everyone else when he saw Rapunzel use her hair to take down all the guards in a single blow.

"Danny!" he snapped out of his trance and could see Rapunzel rush to the fallen boy's side, "Danny! You okay? Oh my gosh! Please speak to me!"

The young blonde held her brother close and felt for any forms of life. She placed her ear to Danny's chest and was relieved to hear a faint heartbeat. But there was a lot of blood.

"We better get out of here, now." Jack said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He was looking to see the guards stirring to get back up. Gothel too was twitching. They didn't have much time.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." Rapunzel said sternly and quickly, she began to wound her hair all around Danny's body. She knew she could easily sing away the wound but Jack was there and she didn't know if he would take her gift very well. She only hoped that all her hair would stop the bleeding.

"What are you even doing?" Jack asked as he turned to see the blonde was wrapping her extra-long hair around Danny.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding," she answered although she was only half telling the truth. She heard the groans and she glanced up at Jack, "Do you have a plan? We can't run far off because those guards will catch us!"

"Don't worry. I didn't come unprepared," Jack got down and in an instant had Danny over his shoulder. He was glad Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the boy, because this would make the ride back to the ship easier. He turned to the blonde in question, "Do you trust me?"

"I…" Rapunzel began and when she heard Jones curse, she had no other choice, "Yes I do!"

"Hold this," Jack gave Rapunzel his staff and she stared it in confusion, "Now hang on!" Rapunzel gave a squeak when she suddenly felt her bare feet dangling in the air and Jack rushed to the window he came through. She had no idea he was so strong to be able to carry both her and Danny.

"Get back here!" Gothel screeched as she was getting to her feet. The guards started to make their way towards them.

Jack ignored them and he gave a call of an eagle. He smirked when he heard the sound of flapping wings and turned back to face Gothel and her guards.

"Nowhere to escape. You either die here, or die falling to your doom." Gothel said, that evil smile once again on her face, "What's your choice?"

Rapunzel frowned and glanced at Jack. She honestly didn't know what the white haired young man was even up to at this point.

"Neither. See you around, you old bag." Jack saluted her and Rapunzel gave a scream when Jack turned and jumped out of the window. She held the staff and buried her face into his neck as they continued to fall. She wondered if they were really going to die when…

She felt herself land on something warm…and alive. She was startled and opened her eyes to see a young man right in front of them. He was steering a…what is it? She looked down and could see flapping black wings. No way.

"Took you two long enough, Hic?" Jack asked with a playful laugh.

"Sorry. You know how Toothless is." Hiccup replied with a shrug and the night fury let out a growl to indicate he wasn't amused.

"T-Toothless?" Rapunzel questioned as she looked at Jack and back to the creature they were currently on. But she couldn't get her answer when she felt something whiz by her.

"No time. Let's get out of here now!" Jack ordered and Hiccup didn't need to be told twice.

"Come on, Toothless! Go!" he urged the dragon and Toothless flapped his wings, taking off to into the air.

"Kill them!" Gothel cried out as Jones and the other guards were shooting arrows at the flying group. But alas, none of their arrows could pierce any of them. The woman gave a cry of outrage as she watched the dragon disappear over the hedge of trees, "Gather every guard! We can't let them get away!" she ordered and Jones turned to his fellow guards,

"Hurry! They're probably heading to a ship! There's a hidden cove!"

Merida and Carrie had been watching the cliff side for some time now. Both were very worried. Jack had instructed them to wait on the ship and get prepared to set sail.

"I hope they make it back soon." Carrie whispered and glanced at her captain. Merida bit her bottom lip and replied,

"You and me both. I just hope Frost hasn't done something stupid again." There was an intense silence when Merida's sharp eyes caught something black appear from above the trees, "There!"

"They're back!" Carrie cried out in relief but stopped when she thought she heard shouting, "Oh no…" she whispered when she could faintly see arrows being shot.

"Looks like they brought company. Shit! Ready the sails, men!" Merida shouted to the crew and hurried along to make sure they did their jobs.

Toothless came flying down and landed on the deck of the ship in a hurry. It was clear he was tired. Hiccup got down first and helped Jack with Danny still on his shoulder. Rapunzel slid down and would have been amazed by the dragon, but she was more concerned for Danny's wellbeing.

"Danny?" she whispered as Jack laid the boy on the deck floor. Toothless let out a whine and nudged his nose at the unconscious white haired kid.

"Come on, ye idjiots! Let's hustle! Gothel's guards are gonna be on top of us!" Merida shouted and she rushed over to where the others were, "What's going on here?" she asked and noticed a blonde girl holding a young boy who had white hair like Jack's very close.

"Questions later, Captain," Jack said and he glanced up to see that Jones and his guards were now at the cliff side, "Carrie, you ready?"

"I…I hardly ever did something this big but I'll give it a go." She said with a nod and went to the edge of the ship.

Jones merely smirked as he could see the ship was starting to head out. But he knew he and his men could easily use their arrows to wipe out all the people on board, "Ready your arrows, men." He said and held up his hand. The guards obeyed and pointed all their crossbows towards the ship.

Carrie focused on the water waves and closed her eyes to concentrate. Just as Jones was about to tell the guards to fire, Carrie's eyes flung opened and she lifted her hands up in the air. A large tidal wave came rushing upwards straight into the sky. This caused the guards to gasp in shock.

"Don't hold back! Fire!" Jones shouted but it proved to be useless.

Carrie pointed her right hand and the wave went rushing up towards the men. They all screamed and turned to run away. The ocean water engulfed them entirely. Some guards fell to the water below while others were drenched. Nevertheless, all their weapons have been washed away. Just by using that large wave, Carrie's energy have been drained and she fell against the railing of the ship. Hiccup was by her side in an instant.

"Hey, sis, you okay?" he asked, rather concerned for his younger sister.

"I'm okay. Just exhausted." Came her reply and she gave him a small smile.

Jones managed to get back on his feet and watched in rage to see the ship get away, "Gothel is not going to like this…" he whispered and knew of the rage that old woman will give him.

* * *

"Great work, Carrie. Looks like we're getting out of here then." Merida said with a smile and could see the guards still on the cliff side were trying to get their bearings in order.

"Don't I get a congrats, Captain? I did come up with the plan." Jack questioned pretending to look hurt.

"All ye did was bring those guards here, you oaf." Merida replied while giving him a look, "Speaking of…" she looked and could see Rapunzel was still holding Danny close, "Are these two…?"

"Yeah, the two new recruits. But the boy…" Jack began when Rapunzel spoke up,

"He's been hurt. I know how to help him but…" she trailed off for she wasn't sure if she wanted to go on.

"You do? Then hurry before he…you know." Jack urged and Rapunzel shook her head.

"I…" she stopped and looked to see Danny's face was starting to become paler by the second. He was dying and if she didn't do something soon… "All right. Just, don't freak out, any of you." She looked up at each face. Hiccup was keeping Carrie up to prevent her from falling. Jack and Merida blinked but slowly nodded. Most of the other crew were still busy making sure the ship was sailing far away from Corona. Giving a sharp sigh, Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing softly.

As she did, her hair began to glow brightly. Everyone stared in utter shock at the display before them. Jack remembered both Danny and Gothel mentioning about Rapunzel's hair being some kind of a gift. Apparently this was it. He was also mesmerized by how beautiful her singing was. After a few minutes, Rapunzel stopped singing and she opened her eyes to see if Danny will wake up. There was a long intense silence before the boy began to twitch.

"Danny?" Rapunzel questioned to make sure she saw movement.

"…P…Punz?" came a hoarse reply.

"Danny! Oh thank the Corona sun!" Rapunzel hugged Danny close causing him to grunt.

"Uh yeah! Are you okay?" He asked and the girl backed away to nod.

"I am. And we're safe now."

"Safe? Safe where? Weren't we…?" he trailed off and jumped to see Toothless poke his face into his, "Gah!"

"Welcome back, kiddo. You scared us there." Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack?" Danny looked around and finally saw he was on a ship. And judging by the rushing winds and the sound of tidal waves, they were sailing, "You mean we're…"

"I think it's 'bout time I introduce meself then," Danny jumped again when he heard a sharp Scottish woman's voice say. He looked up to see red head young woman come walking up to him and Rapunzel, "I'm Captain Merida, the owner of this ship called The Night Fury Wisp. Welcome aboard, ye two."

Rapunzel was busy unwinding her hair from Danny, while the boy continued to stare up at the captain. He thought she was pretty but she had a sharp look to her that made him realize that if he dare made her angry, he was going to regret it. Realizing he had been staring, he cleared his throat and said,

"Uh, thank you, Captain Merida. I'm Danny Phantom, and this my adoptive sister Rapunzel, who used to be the princess of Corona."

"I knew of Rapunzel being a princess. But yer last name…it sounds vaguely familiar." Merida said thoughtfully. Danny blinked at this comment and was about to say something but the red head beat him to the punch, "Anyway, I guess it's clear from those guards you can't go back to Corona. It's all right. Seeing and hearing from what you two can do, I have no problem letting you both on."

"Wait what?" Danny asked and Rapunzel sighed. He turned towards her and she said,

"I'm sorry Danny. I had no choice but to show them what my hair can do. You were nearly dead."

"It's okay!" Danny and Rapunzel jumped a little and turned to see it was Carrie who spoke up. She was still a little tired from having to use her big wave but managed a bright smile, "We won't tell anyone. Besides, you guys can see that Jack and I have our own unique abilities. Not to mention Merida would never let anyone get hurt."

"Don't push it, Carrie," Merida warned but sighed, "She is right though. You two are welcome here. The only thing I ask is that you do what I say."

"Yes ma'am." Danny and Rapunzel chorused and Merida smiled for the first time.

"Good. Now, it's getting late," she looked back to see that Corona by now was so small that since it was so dark, no one can really see it anymore, "Since we're far away and knowing Gothel was stupid enough to not have any warships at her disposable, we can rest easily tonight. But just in case…" she turned to a few of her men, "I need you guys on night watch. If anything happens, I need to alert me at once. Hiccup, Frost, and Carrie, you guys can show our new recruits their quarters."

Without another word, Merida marched off to her own room. Danny sighed and still felt achy from where Gothel stabbed him. He glanced down and could see his shirt was bloodstained. He sighed in irritation, "Great, I need a new shirt."

Rapunzel smiled, "It's okay, I can always make you a new one, little brother." She hugged Danny again, "I'm just glad you're safe and sound now."

"I can say the same thing to you, Punz." He said and opened his eyes halfway only to nearly jump again when he saw Toothless was up in his face again, "Uh…?"

"He was worried that you nearly died too, Danny." Carrie replied with a laugh.

"So this is Toothless huh? I never seen a dragon before." Rapunzel let go of Danny to turn towards the night fury.

"Yeah, he's one of the rarest dragons ever." Hiccup responded and stroked Toothless on the head.

Danny was also curious but he let out a yawn. He was very tired and Jack noticed, "Looks like it's bedtime. Carrie, you can show Rapunzel her room while Hiccup and I show Danny's."

"All right. Are you really okay, Danny?" Rapunzel questioned to make sure Danny wasn't injured anywhere else.

"I'm fine, Punz. I seriously doubt your hair missed any injuries." He joked and this satisfied Rapunzel. He was helped up and with several good nights exchanged, they all made their ways to their own quarters.

* * *

"We really don't have much room, so you're gonna have to share my room, if that's okay." Carrie explained and was feeling strong enough to walk again.

"It is. I don't mind at all." Rapunzel replied with a kind smile.

"Oh cool," Carrie paused at a door and opened it, "Here it is. It's got two beds. It's kinda small but it's big enough for us both." She glanced down at the hair Rapunzel was dragging inside, "I only hope I don't trip on your hair when I have to get up to use the washroom." She joked under her breath and Rapunzel turned towards her, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No harm done," Rapunzel shook her head and laughed a little, "Danny said the same thing the first time we went to our hiding spot," she sat on her bed and smiled to see it wasn't hard but soft, "This feels nice. Thanks a lot for everything Carrie."

Carrie rubbed her hair, "No need to thank me or anyone here." She replied and was liking this blonde girl.

"But I must. Danny and I wanted to get off Corona and away from Gothel for so long. And when you and the others arrived, hope came up." Rapunzel pulled her hair all the way in and laid down on the bed.

"Well in that case, you're welcome." She walked over to her own bed and blew out the lantern, engulfing the two girls in total darkness.

"Night Carrie." Rapunzel called and waited for a moment.

"Night…Punzel."

"Punzel?"

"Rapunzel is kinda of a mouthful. Do you mind if I call you Punzel?"

"No, Danny calls me Punz anyway. Punzel is just fine."

Carrie smiled and closed her eyes. Rapunzel stared out the tiny window and felt the ship rocking her to sleep. She was so tired she was immediately asleep as soon as her eyes were closed.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup had already shown Danny his own room. It was a small but comfortable room. It was a good thing this ship was really large. He ensured the two older men he was fine before they turned to leave. "If you need anything, just don't wake me up. Wake Hiccup." Jack joked and Hiccup dryly laughed at this comment.

"Thanks guys." Danny nodded and even patted Toothless who had come with them. The night fury bumped his hand before he was led away by Hiccup. Jack stayed behind to say a few last words,

"But seriously, if you need anything, you can always call me." He said and Danny nodded,

"I appreciate that. Thanks again, Jack. And…thanks for coming to help me and Rapunzel. I don't think neither of us would have made it out of there without your help." He said and gave the older man a smile.

Jack gave him a real genuine smile and even rustled Danny's hair for good measure, "No big deal, kiddo," he laughed when Danny glared at the nickname, "Night."

Danny watched Jack go and closed the door. He turned and saw his bundles were already there. Jack must have put them there before going to rescue him and Rapunzel. He sighed and sat down on the cot. It was actually a lot softer than his old bed. Despite him being very exhausted, the sandman hadn't caught him yet. He laid down and stared out the window. There was no moon or stars but he still felt at peace. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep, he thought that he and Rapunzel had made it.

This was a start of a new adventure.


End file.
